What Secrets?
by Annz
Summary: Tired of being known as a 'baby' Marron starts training herself, through a chain of weird events she becomes a ‘superhero’. When she catches the eye of a childhood friend who has no idea that it's her, who knows how thing will go, especially when he's
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
Summary: Tired of being known as a 'baby' Marron starts training herself, through a chain of weird events she becomes a 'superhero'. When she catches the eye of a childhood friend who has no idea that it's her, who knows how thing will go, especially when he's determined to have her.  
  
Why do they insist on putting me through such torment? I've done nothing but care for and listen to them, and that's probably the only thing in my life I shouldn't have done. Because I insist on trying to become the perfect person for them, I always put aside my own feelings. Especially when the choices count the most. I always had to turn to the knowledge of knowing that I was more than they knew I was. I may have been only 15, but there was no was in hell I was going to stay miserable.  
It was like a desire in me, the desire to want to be better, if not at the same level as the people I had grown up with. You see, they're very strong, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. They have the highest ki levels on the planet. Ki is the energy level and strength that a person has. In fact they saved the world a couple of times, but that's a different story for a different time. So I trained myself, I pushed myself to the limit, it was amazing the kind of shit that I put myself through. Both mentally and physically, thank God I inherited my mother's sustainability. I kept all of this a secret of course, well, to everyone with the exception of my Uncle Yamcha. He was a mix between my mother and father, and he had taken me in as the daughter he never had. I told him all of the stuff that went on in my life, and he kindly and patiently listened. He kept my secrets and spoiled me rotten. He was the one who taught me how to control my ki, and teach me how to fly. Not to mention how to hide my ki level from my family, or else I would've been found out a long time ago. And every once in a while when he visited me in that small house, he told me stories, real stories about his past, and the battles he fought. And it wasn't just him telling me the stories, it was just about everyone in my bubble.  
And after being around people who had amazing stories to tell you all of your life, you just want a taste of that excitement, and a bit of that adrenaline that rushed through their blood. 


	2. A Day With Uncle Yamcha

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
It was around Halloween time, and I was happy and content. My Uncle Yamcha was taking me out shopping, for a Halloween costume. And earlier on he was training me, he was down for his many visits, but he came for my birthday, which just passed. I loved it when he came over, that meant that he would spoil me, and I had someone to tell everything to. I told him about how I wanted to be one of those women who had a dangerous but sexy look; I wanted people to recognize me. Not literally, but I wanted people to notice me. And that's when he dragged me into a costume shop. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Fumbling through a rack of clothes, he said. "Making your wish come true, what better time to do this than Halloween?" I thought about it for a while and gave in, finally he pulled out an outfit', if you can even call it that. It was black and looked so dangerous. I felt daring just agreeing to try it on. But when I actually did put it on, I couldn't believe what I saw, my breast looked full, and it made my legs look long and shaped. The material was shiny, and looked plastic, and there was a zipper that went all the way from the top to right below my belly button. And a clasp to hold the front together, if I wanted to wear it with the zipper down. I pulled the zipper down a little, to reveal some cleavage. And then I stepped out of the small changing room. "Some make up and you'll be ready." Was all my Uncle Yamcha said, I beamed with happiness and thanked him. "Hey, don't I need one of those mask thingys?" I asked, he looked around and asked me. "How about this one?" he was holding up, not a mask, but a rubber piece, that went over your eyes. I tried it on, and it was like I was a whole different person, this was perfect. We paid for the items and left. As we left I started to think, what if people saw me, and recognized me, what will they think? I had a reputation to up hold. "What's the matter kiddo?" I hear my uncle's voice, and snapped out of my daze, I looked up to him, and started to explain my concerns. "I cant wear this, what will everyone think?" "Don't worry, they won't see you in it, they won't even recognize you if they did. I'll take you trick-or-treating, ok?" he sounded re-assuring. "When are you leaving?" I asked, to make conversation. "Don't know, I wish that I hadn't left Puar at home, what if she's hurt." I couldn't help but laugh. "Uncle, calm down, she's a shape shifter, she can deal with it. But I do miss her." I admitted. When we got home I put away the costume in the back of my closet and joined Uncle Yamcha on the couch. We talked about various things until it was time for dinner, my mother and father weren't home yet, they went out for a special dinner by themselves. "Bulma asked us to join her for dinner, I told her that I'd check with you first, if you want to go anywhere else I don't mind." Yamcha asked me. I shook my head and told him that I didn't mind. So off we went. "Wanna fly?" I smirked, he knew the answer already, I never gave the chance to fly, it was pretty scary at first, but I got used to it. I didn't even need to respond I just took off. With him right behind me. We landed a little bit away from Capsule Corp. so that they wouldn't sense my ki, and then we walked the rest of the way. "So how many girlfriends have you been through since the last time I saw you?" I asked smugly. He chuckled, and thought about it, it had been almost six months since he was here. "About ten I guess." He smiled and I rolled my eyes, muttering 'men' under my breath. "How about you, and love life secrets you want to tell me?" we were at Capsule Corps. Door, and I rang the doorbell. I smiled and then the door opened. In front of me stood Trunks, and I looked back to my Uncle Yamcha and told him that I would tell him later. He looked pretty confused, but shrugged it off. "Hey Marron, Hi Yamcha!" Trunks greeted. We smiled and said our 'hello's. We went into the living room, and sat with Trunks. "How have you been?" he asked me, I was shocked, he never talked to me anymore. I arched my eye-brow and leaned forward to put my hand on his forehead. He felt normal. He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine I guess, what about you?" I asked, he shrugged. "Mom's talking about making me the next President of Capsule Corp." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, when we were younger he told me that he was afraid that his mother would make him the president of Capsule Corp., that meant that he wouldn't be able to have fun anymore. "I'm sorry" I sympathized, he looked sad, "Want to go out for ice cream later?" I asked trying to cheer him up. "Uncle Yamcha;s paying!" I said. Then looked over to the said person. He shrugged. "Sure why not, he said while ruffling my hair. I pouted and tried to fix it. "Hey Marron, hey Yamcha, long time no see." Came Bulma's cheery voice, we turned to the kitchen door way, we each gave her a hug, and she and Uncle Yamcha began to talk. "where's Bra?" I asked Trunks "Probably in her room, let's go." He nodded his head to the stairs, I got up and followed him. "Where do you think you're going mister? Dinner is in about 10 minutes." Bulma asked. "We're going to get Bra, we'll be right back." He yelled back. "You doing anything for Halloween?" he asked me. "I don't know, you?" "Yea, we're having a party, everyone's invited, you just need to be in a costume. You should come, it'll be fun." "We'll see." I said and we got to Bra's room. Trunks knocked on the door and waited. Finally the door opened, and when she saw me she pushed Trunks aside and hugged me. "Marron! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" "Fine I guess, what about you?" "Eh, I could be better, but I'm good." We talked for a while more before we were all called down to eat. At the table we had a little bit of small talk here and there. I couldn't help but notice that Vegeta wasn't there. "Where's Vegeta?" I asked "He's out sparing again." Bulma responded, when we were done we all gathered in Bulma's car and we were off! Uncle Yamcha sat on the passenger's side, while I sat in the middle of Bra and Trunks. We talked for a while and finally got to the ice cream shop. They made their orders and sat down to eat. "So you got a boyfriend yet?" Trunks asked me. I shook my head and responded. "Nope, do you have a girlfriend?" "Nope." "What about you Bra?" I asked. She seem to think for a while. "Hmm, I'm working on it!" We laughed. And talked more, when we were about to leave Trunks held me back. "Would you go out with me, if I asked you?" at first I thought he was asking me out, but luckily I got it straitened out. "Umm.. maybe, I don't know." Was my reply and then I walked out. I couldn't help but wonder why he asked me that question. After all was said and done, we said good bye and went home. As I entered my room, I couldn't help but try on the entire costume. I have to admit, I looked amazing! 


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
I was Halloween and I was zipping up my costume when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, my Uncle Yamcha presented me with a box, I gave him a questioning look, and took it from him. I timidly opened it and saw a pair of knee high boots, made from the same material at my outfit. "I forgot all about shoes!!" I realized, thank God I had my Uncle Yamcha to look out for me. He smirked and pinched my cheeks. "Don't you think that maybe you need some make up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and put on mascara, eyeliner, and then finally lipstick. While I put on my shoes I asked him. "Did you know that Bulma's having a party? Everyone's invited, but you need to be in a costume." He smirked. "Do you want to go?" I shrugged "But where's you're costume?" he held up a bag, "Go put it on then!" I demanded. He smirked and headed towards the bathroom. As I waited I put on my mask, I had to admit with my mascara and eyeliner on it looked even better. When Uncle Yamcha came back I almost laughed. It was the classic 'Zorro' outfit. Ina fit of giggles I was able to tell him I was ready. "Wait, but I thought you didn't want people to see you." I thought about it seriously and I was lost. "I don't know.. never mind I don't want to go, let's go trick-or-treating!" ***  
We had been trick-or-treating for over and hour and had collected a lot of delectable sweets. It was starting to get boring. "How about we have a contest?" I suggested. "Ok, what kind?" "How about we have a contest to see who gets the most candy?" I suggested "Sure, one hour to get as much as you can. Got it? We'll meet back here." I nodded my head in anticipation. "Wait, hold on! I can't let you go out like that! By yourself!" His overprotective side taking over him. I smirked, and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. Then I fired a small ki blast to him, which he deflected easily. I smirked and ran off. I was skipping down the block, happy to notice that a hand full of guys around my age were gawking at me. I went from house to house, searching for a host to help me fulfill my quest. After about half an hour I stopped to see where I was, I was right in front of Capsule Corp. feeling daring I knocked on the door bell, I heard music from inside, and it sounded like hundreds of people were there. When the door opened I was greeted by none other than Trunks. He was dressed up as Barney. I couldn't help it, she burst out into laughter. "I lost a bet to my sister, Bra." As an answer to the obvious question of 'Why are you dressed in that costume?' At this point I realized that he didn't recognize me, I also noticed that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering around my body. "Hi!" I said in a very girly sing-song voice. "I'm having a competition with a friend, and I have to get as much candy as I can, soon. Will you help?" He nodded dumbly and told me to hold on. As he disappeared from sight I heard banging on the wall and then I heard him mutter something about 'Stupid Bra.. Amazingly beautiful girl.. Payback'. I laughed a little to myself, and looked inside. Bulma really did a good job with the place. There were a few mechanical bats flying around and the lights were dimmed. A line up of bands played in the far-left corner, and refreshments were on the opposite side. Before I could look around any further, a big purple scary looking dinosaur head popped up in my view. I sent out a shrill scream, and stumbled backwards from the shock, and thus causing me to fall on my butt. "Fuck!" I accidentally yelled, and Trunks seemed a little surprised by my choice of words. He held out a hand for me, and I took it, pulling myself up I muttered a sorry and I was about to walk away when he called out. "Wait!" I turned around, with curiosity. "You forgot your candy.." he said sheepishly. I smiled, and noticed that he handed me two big bags filled with teeth rotting goodness. "Do you need help? I can carry it for you, if you want." He offered me. Of course I could've carried it easily, but instead I tossed him a capsule for him to put it in, along with the rest of my collected prizes. When he finished packing it in, he handed it to me, and invited me into the party. I was going to turn him down, but I decided that I had time to have a little fun. I walked in and the music made me want to dance. "Want to dance?" Trunks asked me. I looked at him weirdly, but then remembered that he had no clue that it was me. He was making a sad attempt at wooing me. He put his hands on my waist and shoved me to the dance floor before I had a chance to respond. He was dancing closer to me than needed, or maybe it was the extra large stomach on that stupid costume.  
Even in a stupid costume he was charmingly cute, but hey I've thought that about him since I was 13. But you didn't hear that from me. "Um, maybe I could get your number, and maybe we could meet up sometime?" he asked, and I was about to die of laughter, but held it in. "Um, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around." I said and left. I felt so alive, and skipped down the road. I couldn't get over the fact that Trunks had NO idea that I was in fact the Marron Chestnut that he had grown up with. And not to mention that I just blew him off! But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a shrill scream. Turning to the direction of the scream instinctively, I saw the cause of the problem. A building was on fire, and a little boy was trapped in the building. He was flailing his arms wildly outside the window. Reporters were already there, frantically capturing every moment of this event. The fire department had not arrived yet. And I couldn't just stand by and watch, so I flew up to the window and searched for him. The kid had retrieved from the window, and I was looking for him, in my too small outfit, and the heat was amazing. I put at a ki shield to block some of the heat and found the little boy crouched in a corner, crying his heart and soul out. I looked at the boy who looked about half my age, maybe about 7 or 8. "I'm going to get you out of here, ok?" I asked him. He stopped for a while, and in that time she picked him up and ran to the window. i looked down and the fire department was now here. I took a step out and used floated to the ground. I set the little boy down and a woman, I'm guessing she was his mother, ran towards him. I was so proud of myself.  
Before I knew what was going on, reporters surrounded me, they were taking my pictures, and shouting questions at me. I got so nervous I flew up strait into the air and took off. "Hey kid, why you take off to so fast for?" I could hear the laughter in his voice. I stopped flying, just hovering in the air. "Uncle Yamcha! Did you see what happened?! Aren't you proud of me?" I was beaming, and my heart was beating furiously. So this was what it was like to have excitement in your life. "Want to know something? They're proclaiming you as a 'superhero." "Are you serious?! As in like superman, and stuff?!" He nodded. This was the best day of my life. 


	4. A New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
I woke up feeling very refreshed, and sat up in bed, enjoying this feeling, and noticed that there was something at the end of my bed. I picked it up, it was today's newspaper, and on the front cover was, ME! It featured me floating out of the window, with the burning building behind me, and the little boy in my arms. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, whatever it was that I was feeling was building up quite fast in me, I was over flowing with it. I ran downstairs and nearly tripped down the stairs looking for my mom or dad, and then I remembered that they didn't know, and really shouldn't see me dressed like that. So instead I went and looked for Uncle Yamcha, that was a miracle, the article was asking if I was a superhero that was here to stay, or a one-time deal. I found my Uncle Yamcha in the kitchen, making what smelled to be breakfast. But you can never tell, when it's guys who are cooking.  
Without turning around he acknowledged my presence. "I'm making you breakfast, your mom and dad asked me to stay wit you today, they said that they would be gone the entire day. There's a note on the table for you." I sat down and picked up the note reading it quickly.  
  
Marron, Good Morning dear, I hope you had fun last night. Your father and I are going to go out, we should be back my mid-night. We love you, take care of your Uncle Yamcha, ok? Love, Mom (and Dad)  
  
I smiled to myself then walked up behind my Uncle Yamcha, and poked his side; he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and showed him the newspaper. "I know, I'm the one that gave it to you." He said. "Did you know they're asking me if I was going to be a full time superhero?" he looked a little surprised, and smirked. "So you going to take the job, kid?" I thought about it for a while. "If I wanted to, how am I going to pull it off?" I saw him think about it for a while. And then a smile spread across him face. "Puar and I were planning to move to the city, and if that happens you can always say that you were over here." I had the biggest smile ever, and hugged and kissed my Uncle Yamcha, this was amazing. "Oh, by the way, which brings me to another point, Puar's coming over today." Even more good news, Puar and I had fun together, we went out, and talked about Uncle Yamcha, he was our favorite topic. I ate the 'food' that set in front of me and went and washed up. I put my hair in my usual pigtails, and grabbed the outfit, along with the boots and mask, and put them in my backpack. I put on my make up and then dumped that in the bag as well. Thinking about it, I put all of my 'superhero' stuff in a capsule, and tossed it in the bag, I walked down the stairs to the living room, where I sat patiently, we were going to Capsule Corp. today. I sat patiently on the couch, as my Uncle Yamcha washed the dishes.  
I thought about yesterday, and about Trunks, he was so funny. Maybe life was finally going to go my way; maybe I was going to have a story of my own to tell after all. It seemed like my parents were never around when Uncle Yamcha was, but I didn't mind, except for the fact that I never got to see my own parents anymore. I was always one to believe in fate, and when all of this happened I knew that it was fate working for me. What ever the reason I just hope that it doesn't quit just yet. The blood in me was still hyped up from the night before. And no one recognized that it was me, so this that made it a little more exciting. I could hardly imagine the look on everyone's faces if they found out. Not only if they found out that it was me on the front page of the news paper, I'm pretty sure that they all heard about it by now, but also because I've become so strong already. The one who was a 'weakling', the one that couldn't defend herself if anything were to happen to her.  
I didn't even hear Uncle Yamcha call me until he was practically screaming it in my ear. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him clue- less. He shook his head and gave me a sigh of defeat. I laughed and got up, then we left. We took to the skies and started up a conversation. "I brought my outfit with me." I said, he gave me a questioning look, "I don't know, I just feel like it's a part of me now. I know it's corny, but oh well." He nodded, acting like he understood it all. "Is Goten going to be there?" I asked. "I'm not sure, I asked but they weren't sure of it." He said "So what goes on in your little head?" I smirked, shit, I've been smirking non-stop no thanks to Trunks. "Nothing really, but I cant get last nigh out of my head. And the way I blew off Trunks." He looked at me confused, and realized that I hadn't told him anything about it yet. "Oh yea, when we were in our little contest, I went to Capsule Corp. that's how I beat you, he gave me two bags full of candy. Anyways, he asked me to go inside, and asked me to dance with him, I did for a second but then he asked for my number and I left." I was laughing my ass of. "Oh yea, he didn't recognize me!" it was beautiful!  
As we neared Capsule Corp. we let the gossip and flying die down. That's when we heard the panicked screams of people. We looked at each other and ran toward the source of the disturbance. Apparently a hand full of tough looking guys were destroying everything in their way, to get to Capsule Corp. I ran towards a dark alley, and instructed Uncle Yamcha to make sure no one saw her. I changed into my outfit and ran towards the idiots. I stood firm in their way, as they approached me I did what any other corny superhero from a comic book would do. I asked them to stop, and they just laughed at me. "Hey girly, I think that maybe you should get out of the way." One of the thugs said to me. And they continued to drive their truck forward, as it neared me I was debating on what to do, I planted my heels in the ground and held out my hands, the guys started laughing. "Hey, bitch! I really think that you should move!" The driver said, my eyes narrowed, and as the truck reached my palms I stood firm. I stopped the truck, hey! I didn't know that I was this strong! Anyways, I can think about that later, the guys' eyes widened in surprise. They scrambled out of the car grabbing their guns and everything else. "I don't think that's legal." I said while tossing the truck to the side, and as it blew up into flames I stalked closer to them. "Where are you going with that stuff anyway?" I asked them, and I was surprised when someone answered. "We were going to go to Capsule Corp. and take them hostage for their money." It was the biggest guy out of the group, I could tell he was kind of stupid. The other guys glared at him. It's lucky for them that I got to them before Vegega or anyone of the killer robots did. They were huddled in a corner, when the driver stood up and said to the rest of them. " All she has is strength, we have guns." And they all turned to me. And fired. I put up a ki shield and waited for then to stop. "You guys aren't too smart are you?" I asked. "You fucking whore, who the hell do you think you are? Bitches like you shouldn't be here!" I glared at them, it was getting personal, "And look at you, fucking dressed like tha-" His sentence was cut off when my heel made cintact with his gut, quite hard and fast too. I sent him another kick and he was down, that's when all of the guys charged at me. A skinny guy pulled out a knife and started swinging it at me, I did a handstand and he looked lost. Perfect, I took this opportunity to kick him in his ugly face. The big guy picked me up, but his mistake was leaving my right leg hang out when he had the rest of my body held tight. I took this opportunity to kick his ugly face, causing him to let go of me, I did a back flip and landed on the floor, crouched down. I sent out my fists to the side, hitting a place on a guy that's very sensitive. I ran and jumped up on one guy, and kneed him. His nose was pretty much messed up for life as far as I could see. I phased behind the last guy and elbowed him in the back on his head, and when we fell down I placed my heel on top of his head and pushed down. Until he cried out in pain. I looked at the guys that lay unconscious infront of me. And I smiled to myself again. It was final, I was definitely staying as a superhero. The reporters once again crowded around me, but I didn't answer any questions, I couldn't, just yet.  
I tried to excuse myself but the stubborn reporters didn't budge, all they did was shout questions at me. So instead I flew up, and went to t he alley where I had left Uncle Yamcha. He was still there, waiting patiently. I frowned. "You didn't see me?" I asked, the sound of disappointment woven into my voice. "I did, but I came here after you were done." I smiled now. "Was I good? Did I mess up?" I asked, while I went to the alleyway to change back to my clothes. I walked out feeling refreshed once again. "Nah, you were fine. I noticed that you didn't answer any questions that the reporters were throwing at you." I shrugged. "What do you think my name should be?" he grinned. "I was thinking about that, and by the way it looks, you move like a cat, graceful, and poise." I thought about it. "The Black Cat?" I asked. "Hmm.. sounds catty!" he said, at a sad attempt to make a joke. I rolled my eyes, and we went to Capsule Corp. we rang the doorbell and waited. The door was thrusted open by Trunks and he ran back to the living room, where everyone was sitting in front of the TV. We sat down too and watched the news. Wouldn't you know, it was me! 


	5. Trunks' Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
There we sat, me and my Uncle Yamcha, watching what happened just a moment ago. When I t was over we all talked amongst ourselves. And then I heard Trunks talking to Goten, Bra, Pan, and Uubu. Hey when did Uubu come back?! That must mean that Goku's back. I walked over to them and gave Uubu a hug, and sat next to him. "What're you talking about?" I asked them. Trunks was grinning like mad and said. "That chick you just saw, she's the one I was dancing with at the party last night!" "Yea, dressed in that Barney costume." Bra reminded him, and everyone burst out into laughter. "Hey isn't that the same girl that saved that boy last night?" Goten asked. Uubu nodded, and I just sat there keeping silent. "Who is she?" Pan asked. "Who knows, but isn't she beautiful?" Trunks asked starry eyed. Goten and Uubu nodded in agreement. I could feel a blush creeping across my face, and excused myself to the bathroom. I didn't know that they thought I was beautiful, but that wasn't me, no it was The Black Cat. But I am The Black Cat. When I went back they were still on that topic. "I want her.." Trunks mumbled, he appeared to be talking to himself, but everyone heard him. "Get real man." Goten told him, but he was still thinking. "I really want to know who she is though." Bra said. "Well, who else can fly, and had super strength besides us?" Pan responded. "Well she does have blonde hair, so that could mean any of us." Trunks said, "Well, either of you girls anyway." I was lost, and then he continued, "None of us guys are built like that, and you guys can go super, so that explains the blonde hair." "Umm, Trunks, don't you remember? We were all here when it happened, well, except for Marron." Bra said. They all turned to me, and we were all silent for a moment, I was sweating from the nervousness I was feeling. And then it was over, they all burst out laughing. I forced a small laugh or two, I was glad that they didn't know, but I felt sad that they thought so low of me. Then again, they didn't know. We all went up to Trunks' room after that, I went him his bed, and Bra followed me. Goten joined us, and Bra nudged me to scoot me over. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow. We talked about who knows what and I began to drift off to sleep.  
When I woke up the next time I was in the bed, with the covers over me, and no one was in the room. I sat up, and looked around. I walked to the window, and saw that it was already dark out. so I left the room, I was about to go down the stairs when I was met by Trunks. "I was just about to go and wake you up. We had dinner already, but if your hungry we have some food left, your Uncle Yamcha told us to let you sleep." He said. I smiled. "What were you coming to get me for? Does Uncle Yamcha want to leave?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I think he called your parents and asked if you could stay over, Pan, Goten, and Uub, are staying over too. Oh, and I was going to call you, because we're about to watch a movie." I nodded my head and started to walk down the stairs. But then stopped, do you mind if I get your blanket? I like to cuddle up when I'm watching a movie. He nodded his head to the direction of his room, and followed me, grabbing all of his pillows.  
When we got down stairs I made myself comfortable and Trunks laid down next to me. Like the night before, he was closer than necessary. The movie that we were watching was about a girl, and it takes us through her life. her encounter with a young man, and how they just always seem to bump into each other. So basically it was a movie about fate. I took a chance and laid my head down on his shoulder, just a little. Oh yea, this felt a lot more comfortable. Then he kept on poking me, and tickling me. So I grabbed his hand, to keep him from making me squirm, I looked over to see if anyone was watching, but noticed that Bra and Goten were asleep in each other's arms, I reached over to poke them and wake them up. Because Vegeta was coming. What would they do without me? They mouthed a 'thank you' to me and smiled at each other. Pan and Uubu were watching the movie but his arm was around her waist. I smiled, if only I had a camera. I turned back to Trunks and let go of his hand, but he didn't let go of mine. I kept my attention on the movie but it was hard to when Trunks was there capturing my attention.  
When the movie ended, we all went upstairs. Once again we all crashed in Trunks' room. "What did you guys think about the movie?" Pan asked. "It was good." I said, and it was, I was always a sucker for romance, and fate. "So are we all sleeping in here tonight?" Trunks asked. We all looked at each other for a while, and then when I was certain that everyone had decided on staying in Trunks' room, I yelled out. "Dibs on the bed!" And I started laughing. Bra dragged me and Pan into her room, and made us change into pajamas. "Hey what's the deal with you and my uncle?" Pan asked Bra, I smiled. "Nothing, come on lets go." Bra said and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself, it was so cute.  
I walked in and flopped down on the bed. "I didn't think that you were serious." Trunks said. I gave him a skeptical look. "You can't sleep in my bed." "Watch me." I said and grabbed a pillow and bashed him over the head with it and then got under the covers. "Unless you want to sleep with me," He said grinning. I pushed him out of the bed and sprawled myself out on the bed, he grabbed a pillow and smacked it over my face. Then I saw Trunks get smacked over the head with a pillow, it was none other than Bra who came to my rescue! Before I knew what was going on we were in a massive pillow fight, then we heard a knock on the door. We slowed our assault on each other as Uubu opened the door. It was none other than Puar. I ran towards her and gave her a big hug. we talked for a while and said good bye. We were all exhausted, so I lied down on Trunks' bed, and moved over so that he had room. Goten and Bra shared a beanbag, which was too small for two people, so she was virtually on top of him, Uubu sat against the wall, and Pan used his legs as a pillow. I soon realized that we were all paired up, but the thing was, I didn't even like Trunks. Maybe two years ago, but not anymore.  
We were silent for a while, we were all relaxing, just lounging around. when Trunks asked us. "What do you think about the girl on TV?" It took us all awhile before we realized who he was talking about. "I don't know, I want to know who she is." Uubu said. I nodded, laughing on the inside. "I'm going to meet her again, I have to, I don't know what it is about her. But the few seconds that I met her, it just took my breath away." Trunks said. Then everyone burst out laughing, remembering that he was dressed as 'Barney'. He pouted and we laughed even harder. "I'm going to have her one of these days." I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
I don't know how I wound up off the bed, but everyone was laughing. I looked under the bed, where I ended up facing. I noticed a pack of condoms under his bed, and reached under to pick it up, it was a 12 pack. Hmm, I wonder why he needs these. I pulled them out and asked. "Hey Trunks, what're these?" he turned beet red, and made a grab for it, and we all laughed once again. "Chill Trunks, we all know what these are and what they're used for. What I want to know is, are you a virgin?" I asked. He looked over to Bra,, "Why would I tell?" Bra asked "Oh, by the way Trunks, me and Goten might need one later on." She said grinning and Goten was turning red, Trunks glared over to them. "She's kidding, so are you?" I re-directed his attention to me. "No he's not." Goten answered for him. "GOTEN!" He yelled, and we all laughed. "So when did you loose it?" Pan asked as Uubu played with her hair. "About 2 years ago, when I was 14." I grabbed Bra off of Goten's lap, and ran to her room with the pack of condoms in my hand. I could hear the laughter and astonished expressions that were coming from them. "Get three cans of 'Skintimates', I know you have them." I instructed her, she did as she was told and we filled three condoms with the 'un-fluffed' shaving gel. I squished it around till they were just on the brim of exploding. We walked back into the room with the cans of skintimates hidden from view. "Pan, come here, we have to show you something." Bra said, and she came, as soon as she was away from Uubu, we threw a condom full of shaving cream at each of the guys. We shrieked with laughter, and I handed Pan a can of shaving cream. Then that's when the real fun began. 


	6. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
We used up all of the shaving cream on their hair and each and every nook and cranny that we could find. When we ran into Bra's room, we found a ton of chocolate fudge. "Addicted are we?" I asked. And grabbed 2 containers and found a whole bunch of feathers in her 'activities' closet. As we exited the room, I scooped up a hand full of chocolate fudge, and had a fist full of feathers in my other hand. I could hear Goten's voice around the corner. "What smells like chocolate?" He asked, and I waited till he got nearer, then I jumped out and smudges the chocolate fudge on his face and shoved the feathers in his face. Uubu and Trunks came up behind me shooting me with water guns. Pan got Trunks, smearing the fudge into his hair and then putting feathers in it. And Bra manages to get it on almost every inch of Uubu by turning super, and then planting feathers on him. He looked like a giant chicken. When we were finally done we all went our separate ways to take showers. We met back in Trunks' room, which was surprisingly clean, there was no shaving cream on anything, except the walls which we wiped up with paper towels. We were tired, resuming out previous spots we got comfortable again. It was about 2:30 am by now, and we were all wide-awake. Uubu now laid on the floor with Pan on his stomach now. Trunks opened a drawer on his nightstand, and grabbed a remote. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. "Tell me if you want me to stop for anything." He told us. When we couldn't find anything we settled for a romantic comedy, about two people who hated each other, and the guy realizes that he's in love with her, but the girl is in denial. And after a while they get married. Why cant life have actual drama and twists and turns like this? By the time it was over we were almost asleep. "Hey you guys want a bed, or blanket or something? And are we all sleeping in the spots that we're in now?" Bra asked, everyone seemed comfortable with their positions. Trunks helped her with the blankets and crawled back into bed. "Good night everyone!" I said, and they all said good night back. Right before I drifted off to sleep I snuggled a little closer to Trunks. And he put a hand on my waist, but when I looked up to him, he was 'asleep'. I blushed and closed my eyes.  
When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that I was embraced in Trunks' arms, I wiggled my way out and stepped out onto his balcony. It was a nice day, and the smell or roses was very strong, I looked down, and sure enough there were rose bushes staring up at me. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I went back inside, glancing at the clock I noticed that we had only gotten into bed 3 hour before, it was now 7:30, and way too early to be up. We weren't going to get up for at least another 4 to 5 hours. So I crawled back into bed, Trunks opened his eyes, and I smiled. "Go back to sleep." I whispered, and he waited till I got in, before getting comfortable again. It was 5 minutes later when Trunks sat up in bed, and I looked up at him. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, I shook my head, and sat next to him. "I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't." Then we sat in silence for awhile. "I saw the rose bushes outside your balcony, they're beautiful." I commented. "I know, I had them plated there for the view." He offered me a lop sided smile, and I returned it. I thought about how long we've known each other, and realized that he was actually a close friend. I heard a slight rumble, and realized that it was my stomach, blushing I covered my stomach with my hands. "Oh yea you didn't have and dinner, I'll make you something." I almost laughed out-loud, but remembered that people were sleeping. Instead of saying anything, I walked downstairs towards the kitchen, with Trunks following me. I sat at the counter while he looked in the fridge. And I watched in amazement as my 16-year-old friend made me fried rice. Most guys didn't cook, or couldn't. Men twice his age couldn't do what he just did. I was amazed.  
As he set a plate in front of me I looked from him to the food and then to him again. "When did you learn how to cook?" I asked, as he now set a plate for himself. He shrugged his shoulders, and sat on the opposite end of me. "I think it's a natural skill." He said and began to eat his food. After we ate, I went up stairs and brushed my teeth, it was a habit. And then I went back to the room, where Trunks soon joined me after he washed the kitchen utensils that he just used. Who ever gets their hand on him better hold tight and never let go. I fluffed up my pillow and lied down. "Thanks for cooking for me." I said "It was nothing, besides I wanted to eat to you know." I smiled and pulled the blanket over us. He put his arm around my waist again but this time he asked me. "Do you mind?" "No, go on. It's comfy." I said as he held me a little tighter. I was blushing a lot, and tried to regain my usual color. "I usually hold my pillows, but you'll do." He said and I smiled. And finally went to sleep. This day had been great, and that lead to my thoughts about yesterday. Ever since I've put that costume on, it was like a different world. "I can't go to sleep." I heard Trunks whisper to me. "I know, me either." We got up and laughed silently. "So you're really into that 'superhero' chick?" I asked him. "I don't know, it's just that she's amazing. I thought that we were the only ones that could do all of that stuff. You know what I mean." He said, and had that glazed over look again. "So I guess you're into her huh?" all he could do was nod dumbly, and I smirked. We got out of bed, and went back to the kitchen, I took the blanket with me, it was kind of cold. We looked into the cupboards and then on shelves. I found a bag of marshmallows, a few bars of Hershey's chocolate, and a pack of graham crackers. He puled out a few cans of soup, and then looked at what I had, beaming we took an old pot and 2 bowls and 2 spoons and then and we went out through the back door. And past the rose bushes and into the woods until we found a clearing. He made me put down the blanket and lay it out, despite my protests about getting it dirty.  
He flew to the treetops and grabbed a few branches. "Trunks!" I called out. "Hmm?" he responded, and broke off another branch. Floating down I held out a can to him, he gave me a questioning look. "The can Trunks, the can, how are we suppose to open it, and how are we suppose to light a fire?" I asked, then he formed a ki beam and aimed it at the edge of the can, cutting it around, and then poured the soup out, into the pot. Setting it aside he arranged the branches, and then aimed his palm at it. He fired another ki blast and flames spout out from the branches. "Neat trick." I said "And for my encore.." He said holding up the pot and placing his palm under it, his hand glowed and I saw the soup bubble after a few seconds. I clapped and then looked over to the fire. "Then what's that for?" "S'mores!" and I opened the packs, he stuck a long trig into a marshmallow, and heated it over the flames. Then he stuck it on top of a piece of chocolate, and put the two between graham crackers. After he was done he handed it to me. I took a bite and it was mind blowingly good. We made a few more and ate them, waiting for the soup to cool down. As I poured the soup out into the bowls, the air around us suddenly became serious. "Do you think it's foolish of me to dream about her? To want her even though she probably forgot about me or something?" I looked at him, handing him a bowl and spoon. "No, but it's probably just infatuation, you don't even know what she's like." I reasoned with him. Then he turned to me, and smiled a little. "Actually I thought about that, I thought that maybe she's a little like you." He said sheepishly putting a hand behind the back of his head. I laughed at the irony, but he thought I was just laughing at him, he pouted. "Hey! I dint tell you that so that you could laugh at me." "I'm sorry, that's not it.. I just.. umm, can't imagine it." I said, that sounded so fake, oh well. I looked over to him, to see if he had bought it.  
  
"I'll just have to find out then.." I heard him say more to himself than to me. After a while of talking and laughing we decided that we needed sleep. I checked his watch, it was 10:30 by now. And people were probably up by now. We went back inside, where we were met by my Uncle Yamcha. "Hey you two, what're you doing up?" He asked. I went over to hug him. "We couldn't sleep, so we've been up the entire night." I responded. If anyone wants me I'll be sleeping the rest of my day away." And headed up the stairs. With Trunks following me. He took the blanket from me, and then dumped it in the hamper, then grabbed another one from the closet. He tossed it to me and we collapsed onto the bed. Finally able to fall asleep. 


	7. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
The next time I woke up it was about 7 or 8 at night. I looked up and saw that my head was buried into his chest, and everyone was gone. The room was spinning and my head hurt like hell. I tried to sit up, but fell down, so instinctively I put out my hand behind me, but instead of having support from the bed, my hand rested on his chest followed by the impact of my body's weight. Causing him to sit up kind of fast, knocking me over. "What happened?" he asked, as I got up. "It's about 8 o' clock, want to get up now?" I asked. He nodded and we walked out of the room, stumbling down the stairs. I tripped, and somehow ended up over the rails. Screaming, I was about to use my ki to fly, but I was caught by Trunks, only a mere 7 inches from the ground. "Girl, you better not scare me again." Fear evident in his voice. He flew into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. "Young man, what did I tell you about flying in the house?!" Bulma yelled at Trunks. "Sorry, but Marron fell over the rails, on the stairs." He said with sarcasm and set me down. "Hey mom, hey dad!" I said, and hugged them. "Marron dear, are you ok?!" Bulma asked me, I nodded, and noticed that there was food set on the table. I sat next to my mom and my dad, with my Uncle Yamcha sitting across from me. I ate the loaf meat in silence and finished up. My mom had brought me some clothes to change into, and so I went and took a shower and freshen up. When I went back down stairs everyone was sitting in the living room. "Oh honey, your father and I have to talk to you." My mother said. Was I in trouble? I didn't do anything wrong, I don't think. I nodded and followed my father into the kitchen.  
When we got to the kitchen we sat down and they looked happy, so I couldn't possibly be in trouble. "We're going for a second honeymoon!" My mother practically shouted. I sat there with my mouth opened, when I finally pulled my thoughts together my first question was. "When? And how long?" I smiled for them, that was so romantic. "Well, you probably noticed that we haven't been around too much lately, we were planning it." My dad explained, ""we're leaving in 2 days." I smiled, my parents were so adorable. "Can I stay with Uncle Yamcha?" I asked immediately. "That was our plan, we already asked, he said yes. But we would like it if you stayed here, because we all know that your Uncle Yamcha will just spoil you rotten." My mom joked, but she was right. This was great, after a few more minutes for joking around and asking and answering questions I walked out and joined everyone else. I sat next to Uubu and watched the TV. Apparently the news couldn't get enough of me! Because there I was again, and they showed me rescuing the little boy, then they showed me flying away from the unconscious guys. "Doesn't she look familiar?" My mother asked. "I know what you mean, she reminds me of someone." My dad agreed. I looked over to Uncle Yamcha who looked over to me, and I smiled. "Don't you think that we would've sensed her ki by now?" Bulma asked. "Unless she knows how to hide it, but who else knows about 'ki'?" No one answered, so I was guessing that no one knew the answer. "Oh, Marron dear, would you like to stay here while your parents packed?" Bulma asked me, I looked to my parents, and they nodded their head, saying that it was ok. I turned back to Bulma and said sure. "Wait, don't I need clothes?" I asked. "C'mon kid, I'll drive you home. Go get your clothes." Uncle Yamcha said getting up. I smiled and ran up stairs. I grabbed my belongings, and flew down the stairs, hugging everyone on my way out, well, almost everyone except for Vegeta. I just said 'bye' to him. But before I left I asked Bulma if she minded if Goten, Uubu and Pan stayed over too. She said that there was more room than necessary and we could stay over any time. So I went and asked Goku and Chi-Chi if Goten and Uubu could stay over night too. Lucky for me they said yes, then I asked Videl and Gohan if Pan could stay, thinking it over they agreed, but not before giving suggestive looks to one another. I shuddered and had to tell myself to be glad that Pan was able to stay over. I went out to the car where my mom walked me out to. "I'll be here, when you get back, then I'll leave." My mom said. It didn't make any sense to me but whatever. As I got into the air car my mother went inside.  
I didn't even bother asking if we could fly, I was still a little tired from staying awake for more than 24 hours the day before. "So, what did you and Trunks do?" Uncle Yamcha asked me. I grinned, knowing that he was going to ask me that eventually. "Nothing really, I woke up in the middle of the night and well long story short he ended up making me fried rice." I paused to see what he would say. "Trunks can cook?!" He asked in surprise. "Yup, caught be by surprise, and it was good too. Anyways, we tried to go back to bed, but couldn't and long story short again, we ended up making s'mores and having soup out side." "Sounds like you had fun." He remarked. I nodded my head, and then told him about how they always would end up snuggling together when they slept together. He looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Yamcha." I said and leaned over to kiss his scar. "Can you imagine what my parents would've been like if I told them that?" he only chuckled and then he landed the air car.  
I stepped out and ran to my room, I grabbed a bunch of clothes and stuffed them into a capsule, I grabbed another capsule and threw all of my shoes in there, and then a final capsule. I filled that one with house hold items, just in case. And them ran back out to the car. Uncle Yamcha was still inside and was packing clothes for himself, I went to the back of the car and picked up Puar, she was asleep. I re-capsulated the air car and tossed it to him as he walked out of the house. I kissed Puar on the cheek and handed her over to Uncle Yamcha, then we flew back to Capsule Corp.  
As we neared our destination we landed and got back into the air car. I wish that I didn't have to live this way, just so that I would be happy. "Thanks" I said, and he looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "For what?" He asked. "For doing all of this just for me, it must be stressful, with someone like me, and keeping all of my secrets.." He smiled. "I do it out of my own free will, and I have Puar to tell it all to." That made me smile. Puar woke up, and sat in my lap. "Hey Puar?" I asked, getting her attention. "How many girlfriends has he had since the last time I saw him?" She started laughing. "Did he tell you about 10?" I nodded my head, all the while Uncle Yamcha was trying to cover Puar's mouth. "It's more like 30!" She burst out laughing and so did I. When we got to Capsule Corp. the laughter died down and we walked in. "I'm ba-ack!" I called out and walked over to my mom, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Bulma, take care of her for us ok?" My dad said. And then they left. I turned to Bulma. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm sorry that I'm just invading your house." I apologized. "It's ok, we have tons of room anyways, feel free to stay whenever and how ever long you want to." She said and smiled. Vegeta got up and without saying anything walked away. I waited till he was out of his hearing range, and then asked her. "Doesn't it bother you that he never really talks to you?" "No, because I know he loves me, and we know each others moves already." I stared at her confused. "Like for instance he's going to the gravity room. and I just know these thing." "oh, ok. I think I got it." I said before Bra grabbed my arm and took me, Pan, Uubu, Trunks and Goten upstairs. We went into her room, and we all found a spot on the floor to lie down on. "Are we going to sleep here tonight?" Bra asked. "I don't care." Was basically the response from everyone. "Hey why don't we stay in a guest room?" Bra suggested. "And then we can get like four or five beds together and we can all sleep together. "Um Bra, what's the point?" Trunks asked. "I don't know, I just thought it up." She said. "Oh, maybe that's why." He said under his breath. Bra got up. "Come on, let's go." We all got up and followed her, winding up the stairs and turning corners. How about this one? We walked in, the room was big, and spacious. And the carpet was plush; we didn't even need beds!  
Bra ordered the guys to get three extra beds into the room. Aligning them up we all fell back onto the bed. After a while we finally dragged ourselves up and went to change into our pajamas. Bra grabbed her capsule shelf and fridge, not to mention her capsule microwave as well. Pan and I looked at her. "Are you that hungry?" Pan asked. "No silly, we need some junk food." "Oh, I see, hey Bra?" I said "Yea?" "Did you know that your brother can cook? Where did he learn?" I asked. "I didn't know that he could cook." Bra said surprised. "Oh.. hey! Do you have any popcorn?" I asked trying to re-divert Pan and Bra's attention. "No, wait. How did you find out?" Pan asked. "Well I woke up in the middle of the night and I guess I woke him up too. And I was hungry so he cooked me fried rice." I said and then grabbed the capsules from Bra and went to the room. I popped them open and found the popcorn. "Trunks!" I heard Bra call out. As she walked into the room she looked at him. "Since when can you cook?!" She demanded. He was purely confused. "Last night." I supplied for him. "Oh! Why didn't you say so? It was just soup from a can and s'mores, she helped with those." He said smiling, "Um we were talking about the fried rice." Pan said getting confused. "Oh.." Was all he said. "What are you talking about?" Goten asked, and so Trunks had to explain it all. But lucky for me I was called by Puar to go to Uncle Yamcha's room, so that meant that I wouldn't have to face the looks and suggestive remarks. My friends can be so immature sometimes.  
I knocked on the door. "Come in, kiddo." I heard and opened the door. "Hey Uncle Yamcha, you wanted me?" I asked, and sat at the foot of his bed. "Yea, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything tomorrow. Or maybe look for a place for me and Puar to stay, but we can do that ourselves." "I'd love to help you! But where are you getting all of this money from?" I asked. "Don't worry about it, most of it's from stocks, Capsule Corp." He supplied easily. "Oh, ok.. wake me up tomorrow when you're ready." I said and walked over to him and gave him a hug. then I walked over to Puar who was already sleeping and kissed her cheek, she was so cute. "G'night guys." I said right before I left. 


	8. Vegeta Is Smart

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
As I walked down the hall, back to the room I noticed the smell of popcorn wafting through the air. I opened the door and walked in, everyone took their spots on the bed, and Bra and Trunks moved over to make room for me in the middle of them. Getting comfortable I noticed that the TV was on and we were watching the ever loveable 'Lilo and Stitch'. They just began and I got a handful of popcorn from Trunks and watched quietly. I leaned back to the pillow and thought about Trunks. I don't know why, but I did. I'm pretty sure that I didn't like him, I've known him for too long, and he didn't seem like my type. Sure he's cute, funny, sensitive, charming, and all that other good stuff, but he's almost like a brother to me, not exactly, but somewhere along those lines. My thoughts were erased from my head as Lilo beat up the little red headed girl.  
When it was about half way through the movie we paused it and all got more snacks. Stretching our limbs. "Hey you guys I'm going to pick out place for my Uncle Yamcha to stay tomorrow. Anyone want to come?" I invited "Sure, I'll come" Bra said. "Me too! Uub you joining?" Pan asked him. He nodded "I will, how bout you Trunks?" Gotten asked. "Yea, sure." Trunks finally said. "Cool, I'll let him know." I said and walked out of the room, I knocked on the door and then opened it. He was asleep, I took out a paper and pen from his nightstand and left a note, sticking it on the bathroom mirror. I slowly tip toed out of the room and back to my friend. "I left him a note I said and laid back down on the bed.  
As Bra hit the 'play' button I thought about how I trained myself, how I pushed myself to the limit. What was all of that for? To prove a point? Why did I wait until now to try and do what I wanted to? Now there was no point, well that's how I saw it. I somehow felt distant from myself. Like I was being pulled away, but out of my free will. I put all of that aside and tried to enjoy the movie, when I felt something around my waist, I looked down and blushed a little, it was Trunks' hand. I looked over to him, and noticed that he was a little red in the face too. I looked away and couldn't help but notice that I enjoyed his touch.  
As the movie ended I got up and excused myself to Bra's bedroom where I made sure that I had my teddy bear, not just any teddy bear, but the one that I had lugged around with me for over five years. My mother and father had gotten it for me. I had fallen in love with it in a store window and had to have it, even now I still loved it. Making my way back to the room, I was met by Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta." I said and walked past him. "You're the one on TV" He said, and I stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to keep my cool, but to no avail. "The 'superhero'." He supplied for me. "Why would you say a thing like that?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I turned to face him. "Because I'm not stupid." He smirked "Fine." I gave up. "How do you know, seriously." I smirked back at him. "One, the similarities. Posture, and features. Two, not too many humans are able to sustain that much power and strength, which I'm guessing you inherited from that mother of yours. Three, you know how to conceal your ki, we are the only ones who know how to do that. And I'm guessing that your 'uncle' taught you that. Am I right?" He asked when he was finished. I nodded. "Promise me you wont tell anyone." I said sternly. "It's safe with me." He said reassuringly, and then walked away.  
When I went back into the room I tried to act normal. And I thought, if Vegeta figured it out then maybe others will too. Uubu turned on the TV to the news and we watched the weather for a while, and then they showed the little boy I rescued! It was a footage of him at home. He was saying that you to 'who ever that nice lady was', as he put it. I smiled, my heart felt warm and fuzzy, and a tingling sensation spread through my body. So this was what it was like..  
Tonight we didn't have any games, tonight we just went to bed. And this time Trunks didn't ask to hold me, he just went for it. I closed my eyes and thought about Vegeta and my secret. And then I thought about how Trunks was infatuated with me, well, my counter part. It's not like it matters, because I don't like him, and even if I did, it's not like we were going to get married. I was still awake when I heard the steady breathing of my friends. This is what life was suppose to be about, I thought and smiled to myself. And then drifted off to sleep myself, but not before noticing my comfort in being in Trunks' arms.  
Morning came too soon, as the rays of sunlight hit my eyelids. I tried unsuccessfully to try to block it, but it seemed to be everywhere. 


	9. What A Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
Morning came too soon, as the rays of sunlight hit my eye lids. I tried to squirm away from them, but they were everywhere. Getting up, I saw that everyone was still asleep. I got up and went to get a shower. On my way to get my clothes, I was met by Vegeta, again. "Come with me to the gravity room now." He ordered, and I followed him. When we got to the gravity room he set the gravity up slowly. "Tell me when you want me to stop." He said, I waited a few more seconds and then told him to stop. We stood in our stances. "I won't go too hard on you, I just want to test your limit, and help you." I stood back up, out of my stance. "Why?" I asked. "Because I think that you have great determination." That answer was good enough for me, and so I went back into my stance. I launched at him, firing punch after punch, blocking and flipping. He got a few punches in and tried to kick my feet from under me. I jumped up and kicked his side, causing him to stagger sideways. We went on like this for about an hour and I was surprised to see that he was sweating. When we were done he handed me a towel and a bottle of water. "What did you think?" I asked, eager to know what he thought about my fighting skills. He thought for a moment and then spoke. "It's quite good, I don't think you know how good you really are. Tell me, when did you first start this?" He asked. "I don't remember, I think it was around a year or two ago." I said, and his eyes and mouth shot open. "Impossible, and you've come this far along?! It must be because of your mother's genetics.." he said trailing off. I shrugged and got up. "Well, thanks for sparing with me, I need to go and get a shower now. Bye" I said and walked out the door.  
I grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom, it felt good to have the warm water running through my body. No wonder Trunks never enjoyed sparing with his father, but I didn't mind. Actually I think that maybe, just from this session I grew stronger. I got out and dried off, getting dressed and went back to the room. Everyone was up, and watching cartoons. "Morning Mar." Bra said "We were beginning to wonder where you were." "Sorry I went and got a shower." I said and sat down with my friends. After awhile they all got up and went to get cleaned up. I went downstairs to find some breakfast for them, and instead found Uncle Yamcha. "Morning kiddo!" He said and ruffled my hair. He was so lucky that I didn't fix it yet. "Morning Uncle Yamcha, where's Puar?" I asked. "She was getting a shower the last time I checked." "Vegeta knows" I said, and she looked at me confused. "He asked me to spar with him this morning, and I did." I said, and his eyes got wide. He was about to say something when Goten walked in. "Morning, what do we have for breakfast?" He asked and I went to the shelves and found a couple boxes of Pillsbury Toaster Strudels and heated them up. As I watched them get warm and flaky I turned to Goten and noticed t hat he was setting the table. Well I guess there really is a first for everything. "Goten how many toaster strudels do you want?" I asked him. "Uh, anywhere between five to ten is fine." He said. I fixed his and asked him to hand over his plate, setting seven of them on it. Then I made a whole bunch more for everyone else. Just as I was finishing up, everyone came down. Puar floated down behind everyone else, and I gave her a hug. "Toaster strudel?" I offered and she took one. "Icing's in those little packages." I instructed. And finally sat down to enjoy one. "Tell me when you guys are ready." Uncle Yamcha said and we all gave him the thumbs up to signify that we heard and understood. "Apartment or house?" I asked my friends. After much debating, we thought that maybe a house would be better. We all walked outside where Uncle Yamcha was waiting for us.  
We all walked down the blocks looking for houses, and joked around. I saw a beautiful house with a sign out front, out of the corner of my eye. I pointed to it and asked. "What about that one?" Everyone's heads turned and we all walked towards it, and knocked on the door. There were still people living there, and Uncle Yamcha asked them some questions. I squirmed to the front of the group and asked the old couple that inhabited the place if they minded if we looked around inside. They didn't. We all walked inside checking out the different rooms, and noticed that everything was in boxes. "Are you moving out soon?" I asked "Yes in fact we're leaving in about a week, and there's no one that come to us about this place." The old lady replied. "I like it, what do you think?" He asked us. We all agreed that this was a nice place and it wasn't too far from Capsule Corp. if he ever needed anything. "Puar, what do you think?" He asked. "I like it, one question though. Do I get my own room?" She asked. Uncle Yamcha just rolled his eyes. "You know you do!" he said and told us to wait outside as he finalized some stuff.  
We all stood around in a circle, talking and laughing until Uncle Yamcha came out. "Anywhere you guys want to go?" He asked. "The mall?" I suggested before anyone could protest Bra, and Pan were pushing everyone towards the direction of the mall. Once we got inside we wandered around, and stooped at a video shop to look for some stuff to watch tonight. We grabbed a couple and Trunks generously paid for it. As we wandered around Uncle Yamcha's cell phone went off, we stopped to listen to his side of the conversation when we heard that Bulma had a message to all of us. We crowded closer and tried to listen. "Ok, guys.. Bulma wants we to repeat what she says" He told us and we nodded, "All of your parents.. including her and Vegeta.. are going to be.. taking advantage of my being here.. and go away for our second honey- moons.. further more.. you are not allowed to mess up Capsule Corp. even though I will be allowing you to stay there.." Uncle Yamcha relapsed for us. We were all silent for a moment, looking around at each other, and then we yelled and jumped with joy. Realizing that we were all going to be together for two weeks.  
Our celebration was cut short when we heard Uncle Yamcha yell. "What's the matter?" I asked concern. He looked deathly pale, and seemed as if he could pass out soon. "I-I have t-to take care of all of yo-you!!!" He stuttered. We all laughed, even Puar laughed at his reaction. "It's not the end of the world." Puar tried to reason with him. After all of that was done we all promised to try and give him as little grief as possible. "We'll even try to keep our hormones in check!" Goten said and we all burst out laughing again. "I'm getting too old for this.." I heard him say and couldn't help but feel sorry for him a little.  
When we got back to Capsule Corp. we went back to our room, and lied down on the long bed that we put together. All of the parents were leaving in a day, and leaving us with poor old Uncle Yamcha. "Bra can you do me a huge favor?" I asked her. "How big?" she asked back. "I need you to find one of your friend's sister to go out with Uncle Yamcha." I begged. "Why?" She asked "Because it's killing me to see him here, suffering alone with us." "Ok, fine.. I'll do it just for you, but what about Puar?" she asked. "Well I wanted to send her off to a spa, she told me that she always wanted to go." "I have the perfect one! It's the one I used to go to all the time!" I smiled at her.  
When everything was in order I walked over to Uncle Yamcha's room and knocked on his door. "Come in." he said and I did. "Uncle Yamcha, how would you feel if I told you that I got you a date with one of Bra's friend's older sister?" I asked, he looked confused, I held out a picture for him to see, his eyes widened and pointed. "That's her?" he asked amazed. I nodded and smiled, and turned to Puar. "Remember how you wanted to go to the spa?" I asked her, she nodded. I held out a brochure, and she took it from me. "Bra and I made your reservations you can go and stay for as long as you like." I said and watched as she beamed with joy. Then her face turned to one of concern. "Where are you getting the money for all of this?" She asked. "Don't worry about it, I save up my own money, I'm getting a discount because of Bra, and she's paying for half of it." After I finished making them happy I turned on the TV and watched it with them for awhile, and just as I was about to leave to go back to my room I heard the reporter say something about a fire that was caused by robbers at a bank. They were heavily armed and the police couldn't get anywhere near them. I looked to Uncle Yamcha and he nodded. I reached my hand into my pocket, thanking God that I had the capsule with my costume in it with me. I ran toward Uncle Yamcha's bathroom, and changed. I stepped out, and opened the window. "Be careful!" I heard him yell out, and then I sped off to the bank.  
I landed on the roof with a soft 'tap' and ran to the door, there was a lock on the door and I easily broke it, which surprised me, I didn't think I was able to break it so easily. I put all of that aside as I sped down the stairs and kicked open the door that lead to the lobby, where the robbers were situated at. The bang from the door must have startled them because they jumped and turned to my direction. "It's that crazy ass bitch!" I heard one of them say, and I smiled. They rushed at me, firing their ammo at me. I ran at them, dodging the bullets that sped towards me, I sent a punch to the first guy and he flew through the window, breaking it down. "FUCK!" I heard him say, and I smirked. The bullets were getting annoying, so I fired small ki blasts at them to disarm them. And while the guys were still in confusion, I took this opportunity to elbow one of them in the side of his head and then I kicked my leg out and tripped him. I picked up the now unconscious body and hurled it towards another guy. Another man fired a gun at me, apparently he had one hidden somewhere, I moved my head to dodge it. "Bitch think you're slick now huh? When I'm done with fuckin' with you you're going to be sorry your ugly ass face ever showed up!" He yelled, and then shot a few rounds at me, but one of them hit a policeman instead, in the arm. I was furious now. I grabbed one of the bags full of money that they planned on taking, and I hurled it at the last standing guy. The impact of the bag was so great it threw him against the wall. I looked around, happy that they men were all down I rushed outside to the policeman who had been shot to make sure that he was ok. When he confirmed that he was I tried to get away from the reporters. But then one question that they hurled at me got my attention. "What's you name?" "The Black Cat" I said and then did a couple of flips away from them to get some space, then leaped up into the air flying away.  
When I returned to Uncle Yamcha's room he was practically jumping with joy for me. I quickly changed back into my clothes and promise to talk with him later. I ran back to the room, trying to act normal. "Marron! Did you see?!" Trunks asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he paid no attention to me. "The girl's name is 'The Black Cat'" He said his eyes glazing over again. "Yea I saw, I was watching it with Uncle Yamcha." I said. "Isn't she amazing?!" Trunks asked. "She really is quite something, she has style, class, and looks wicked!" Pan said. "Yea, she dresses nice." Bra said nodding her head. "I like her flexibility." Goten said and Bra slapped him over the head for that one. "She knows what she's doing." Uubu said. I smiled and talked with my friends about what I thought of 'The Black Cat', all the while laughing in my head. 


	10. Undecided

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
We all just sat there, on the bed. I excused myself. "Where are you going?" Goten asked "Nowhere just to Uncle Yamcha's room." I said "Is everything ok?" Uubu asked I nodded. My friends were so sweet to think of me. I once again knocked on the door and he asked me to come in. "Uncle Yamcha, I need to get out." "Why is there some more stuff that needs to be taken care of? Is there a fire or something?" He asked "No, I just need to, I felt so alive just now. And just hearing about everyone talk about it in the room just now made me miss it." I explained. The expression on his face looked like he understood what I was saying. "I'm giving you half an hour." He said and smiled. I ran to his bathroom and got changed. "Bye Uncle Yamcha! Bye Puar!" I said right before I flipped though the air and landed on Capsule Corp.'s front lawn.  
I flew around for a while, enjoying the feel of the air whipping through me once more. I didn't go top far from Capsule Corp., just incase I needed to be back in a hurry. I stalked through the garden, disappearing into the shadows. I found the clearing that Trunks and I went to. And began doing a few flips, trying to perfect them. That's when I heard it, someone was near. I turned to the direction of the sound, narrowing my eyes. I saw Trunks and was so surprised I didn't even think of fleeing. "Hello" He said timidly. I didn't say anything. "Do you come here often?" He asked. "So you're 'The Black Cat' huh?" He asked, I nodded my head. "Who are you?" I asked trying to sound normal. "I'm Trunks Briefs, I live over there, he said pointing to Capsule Corp." He sighed. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked, the voice in his throat was burdened with sadness. I smiled. "Aren't you the boy I met on Halloween? The one with the Barney's costume?" I asked, playing the whole thing out. "Yea that's me!" He said happily. I smiled, "Why are you out here?" I asked. "I saw you, and wanted to see you again.." He said, trailing off, not looking at my eyes anymore. He was looking towards the ground. I smirked, and then remembered that the room that we were staying in didn't face to this direction, so he must have went back into his room, and then saw me. Gathering my thought together again I looked at him. "Well it was nice meeting you again, I hope to see you again one day." I said right before I did a back walk over and then flew away. Hey! My mom was right! Gymnastics would help me out one day, well of course I took gymnastics when I was a child, but my mother didn't know that I continued to go. I went back into Uncle Yamcha's room and told him about my little encounter with Trunks. "What if he had recognized you?" He asked worried. "Yea!" Puar joined in. "What if he noticed the stuff that Vegeta did?" "I didn't think about that." I said. "Sorry." I mumbled and changed back. Giving a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Puar and Uncle Yamcha I ran back to my room. "I met her!!" Trunks was yelling, as I went into the room. "Met who?" I asked "The Black Cat" Pan said. I had a questioning look in my face. "How?" I asked curiously. "I went back to my room after you went to Yamcha, and I saw her from my window. I ran downstairs and I found her in the clearing, and so I walked up to her, and we talked a little. And she remembers me!!" He said beaming. "Hey was she as hot as before?" Goten asked Bra and Pan just slapped him upside the head. "Dude, she was even hotter, there's something about her, or the way she looks that's just so.. wow.. you know?" He said going off into one of his dazes again. I blushed, but got it under control. "You said she was doing some flips, how were they? Is she as good as we think she is?" Uubu asked. "Yea, she's good, really good! You should've seen her! She was flipping and stuff. And she's very sturdy and firm." Trunks said, I looked around and everyone looked like they admired and respected me. We picked out a movie that we all watched already, but we just needed something to watch. I was really tired so I didn't even bother watching it, instead I fell asleep. I felt Trunks' arms around me and I snuggled closer, there was nothing wrong with snuggling with a friend, was there?  
My night was plagued with dreams, I don't remember them, I just remember that they had to do with me as 'The Black Cat'. Bra shook me awake and told me that my mom and dad were here. I ran out of the room and went downstairs. Everyone's parents were there, I ran to mine and hugged them. "You guys leaving now?" I asked "Yes dear, we're going to leave soon, we talked everyone else to take a second honey-moon, isn't that wonderful?!" My mom asked me. "Um, mom.. what about Uncle Yamcha?" "I'm sure that he can manage, and if he needs any help he can call up." My dad said reassuringly. "We came to say good bye, but we're only a phone call away if you need anything." My mom said, I went and hugged everyone good-bye. "Hey hold on, are you all going to be at the same place, they all nodded and then left. We all looked to one another, screaming with joy, we finally had two weeks without parental supervision, not that it really mattered. But the thought was great.  
Pan, Bra, and I decided to have a picnic. We made a list of the items, and gave it to the guys, while we sat in the living room talking, they looked for the items. "Hey what are we going to do with Uncle Yamcha?" I asked "Well isn't he going out with June's sister? What's her name?" Pan asked "Oh yea Jade, actually they're meeting in an hour." I said "Those guys really need to hurry up!" Bra said getting impatient. We talked some more until the guys showed up. "Ready!" Trunks said and ushered us out of the back door. We went to the clearing that Trunks and 'The Black Cat' met at. We laid down the big blanket and took out the food. "Why don't we go to the beach or something? It would be better than this." Bra suggested. After some debating we agreed. "Let's drive there." Uubu suggested, we all went to Trunks' convertible that I had fallen in-love with. "Shot gun!" I called out, and jumped into the front seat. As we drove on the lonely highway everyone began to fall asleep, I let my arm dangle out side of can and watched my shadow on the roadside.  
I was slowly drifting to sleep when Trunks asked me a question. "Mar, do you want some music on?" "Huh?" I asked, he chuckled. "I asked you if you wanted me to put on some music." He repeated. "Sure, anything's fine." I said and he popped in a mix CD. Some Girls Are Crazy by New Found Glory was the first song. He looked at me, and smiled.  
I was drifting off to sleep and we were almost to the beach. "Mar, do you like me?" Trunks asked, this got my attention. I was not good in these positions. I racked my brain for a decent answer, but soon found that I didn't I didn't even know. "Trunks" I began "I really don't know, I think on some level I do. But I think of you as a brotherly friend type thing." I said suddenly becoming very interested in my fingers. "Oh, that's ok." He said and I looked up to meet his eyes, they looked so sad. After a moment of two of quietness I looked up to hi again. "So where do we stand?" I asked "We're still friends, I'd kill myself if we weren't." He said and I smiled, it wasn't real, but I tried to make him feel reassured. The rest of the way to the beach I pretended to go to sleep. When we reached Trunks shook everyone awake, I tried to act as if everything was normal, but it felt different. When we found a spot we set down the blanket and we started to take off our outer layer of clothes. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off of Trunks' muscular and shaped body. He helped me put the suntan lotion on my body and I couldn't take it anymore.  
I dragged Trunks aside. "Trunks, I do like you, but I don't think I like you the way I portray it right now. The best way to say this is.. I'm undecided. Can we please go back to the way we were before?" I blurted out. He looked confused, but then pulled me into his arms, embracing me in a hug. As we walked back over to our friends Goten called us over. "Look what I can do!" He said and fired a ki beam at the sand. When it cooled down there was glass in the place of the sand. He picked it up and gave it to Bra, when we got a better view of it, and it said, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' There was an assortment of gushing. And then we left them alone. Occasionally peaking over to them. A few seconds later we saw them kiss. This is such a wonderful day. 


	11. Just A Day At The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
After a while we went back to the blanket and built little sandcastles. I had to admit they looked pretty awesome, when we were done, everyone formed small ki balls and slowly heated up the sand, and I couldn't do that, because to them I was still Marron. I didn't mind, when they were done with it, Trunks picked it up and put it on the blanket. It looked beautiful, as the sun shone on it, the very thing we had built, and feared some little kid would trample was now permanently set. With nothing to do, we all went into the water. It was cool and refreshing, we had a huge water fight, and no one got out of the water without nearly drowning at least three times. Trunks tossed me up and swam away; I fell into the water and grabbed his ankles, dragging him down. Goten, Trunks and Uubu decided to have some fun and juggle us girls. But we didn't mind we were having the time of our life, shrieking with pure joy.  
We all dragged ourselves out of the water and back onto the blanket, I turned to my side, so that I could face Trunks, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And then I fell asleep, like everyone else. By the time we woke up the sun was setting, and we decided to head back home. The nap did us all good. And when we finally got a chance to take a look at each other, we all burst out laughing. As it turns out, we fell asleep in the sun, and thus we got a tan, except they were all messed up. Only half of my body was tanned, right down the middle, I looked like a Ying-Yang, that was probably because I was sleeping on my side. Trunks' tan was diagonal, he was sleeping in a weird angle, and so apart of his body was covered by the giant umbrella. Bra was mostly in the shade of the umbrella except for a part of her head, making her look like a deformed panda. Goten's tan was not so much weird, but he had Bra's name marked on his forehead, he was completely in the sun, except Bra had written her name with sun screen lotion on his forehead. So while the rest of his body was being tanned the 'Bra' on his forehead remained his normal color. . Pan's tan was only in her upper half, cutting off right at her belly. Uubu's was the product of Pan's doing. His whole head up to his head was tanned, and you could see the tan line, his cheeks had little circles on them, where Pan had put the sun screen lotion on him.  
We all got weird stares from the people as we walked by. It was amazing, how much of a tan we all got. I cradled the glass sandcastle as we drove off. "Who wants to stop on the cliff and watch the sun set?" Trunks asked, no one said anything but it was evident that we all wanted to, as we all sat in car, we talked about the day and commented on the tans we each received. We grew quiet as the sun dipped into the horizon. Trunks played the CD that was in there, and we all just sat in silence. Trunks put the hood up as it began to rain a little. Listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain I drifted off to sleep.  
When I woke up we were back at Capsule Corp. and in the bed, I walked out and heard the news before I got down stairs. Apparently a house's roof caved in and blocked all possible exits, and busted the water pipes, and the trees around the house were very unsteady, so no one could reach them. I ran and changed into my outfit. But them remembered my tan, Uh Oh! I went into Bulma's cosmetics and supplies. I found her 'Spray on Tan' and then finally I flew out the window and to the house, it was kind of far. But I reached there, and checked in about the situation with the police. I flew up over the house, there really was a big piece of the roof that was missing. I dodged a few airborne objects and carries two children out and to the police, then went back for the parents. Water was all over the streets, gushing out from the house. "Is there anyone else?" I asked, "Our cat!" The little boy yelled, before he could say anything else I flew to the air again. I looked for the little fur-ball from the air and couldn't find it. The wind was pretty strong about now, and a small tree broke loose and flew at me, I pounced on it and flipped into the house. Through the sound of the rushing water I heard a faint 'Meow" and turned to what I thought was the direction of it. I didn't see anything, I heard it again and turned to my right, finally finding the cat. I grabbed it and held it to me, the poor thing must have been freezing. I flew out of there and instructed everyone to leave, the walls were about to give way anytime now, and the water would run out into the streets soon.  
All of the neighbors left their houses and stayed with the police. A reporter came up to me, and asked me if it was ok if she asked me a few questions, telling me that it was live. Before I could even give her an answer she just started to film me. "Excuse me, are you the one they call 'The Black Cat'?" She asked "Yes, I am." I replied "Can you tell me why you're here?" She asked "It's because I wanted to do something good with my 'gift' and I was motivated to do this." I said and then flipped away into the air. I ran to the bathroom, and threw my outfit into the dryer, I turned on the shower and got in. I took a very quick shower and grabbed my outfit. Making sure I put it back into my capsule. Thank God that 'Spray on Tan was water proof.  
I went downstairs to the living room. "Hey guys. "I said casually. "What's up?" I asked, and everyone 'shush'-ed me. I sat down and watched the news with everyone else. It showed my short interview with the lady. The camera man dropped off of my face and focused on the rest of my outfit. I felt like slapping him for that one, but instead laughed with the rest of my friends. "They showed this like twenty million times already." Bra said. When it was all over with we ordered pizza. We took it to our room and began to eat. "I have to see if Uncle Yamcha's back yet." I said getting out if bed. "Don't bother, he said that he wont be back till tomorrow." Trunks said, I crawled back into the bed and finished my first slice. "Anyone want to watch a movie?" Pan asked, She was by the TV and looking through the movies that we had. "Nah, anyone want to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Goten asked, no one really wanted to but with nothing else to do, we were up for anything. 


	12. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
We sat in the living room waiting for Bra to return. We had decided that if it were the only the six of us it would be a little boring. Bra called over Paris, June, Emily, James, Anthony, and Christopher. Paris was the only person out side of our 'group' that knew about 'us'. The rest of the people we went to school with. When they came in we situated ourselves. We talked for awhile, and they made fun of our tans. Anthony the little devil that he was picked on me. "Truth or dare, Mar?" He asked. I though about it for a while and decided to be adventurous and chose dare. "Dare" I said clearly, he thought about it for a second. "I would like you to go out into the middle of the street, in only your bra and underwear, and dance. For three minutes." I looked at him and thought that he was crazy, I stripped down to just my bra and underwear, and Goten provided me with music from a stereo system that he stole out of Trunks' room. I looked over to Trunks for a second and saw him staring me up and down, I rolled my eyes and began to dance as Goten played the music. People started popping their heads out of their doors, they started pulling aside their curtains to get a look at what was going on. I saw a flash and heard a camera go off, I looked over to Pan, and saw that she took the picture. When my three minutes were up I could here some people laughing and a few guys yelling for more. I ran back inside and put on my clothes again.  
I looked over to Goten and asked him. "Truth or dare?" he thought about it "Dare." I was ready for this one. I smirked, and looked to Bra. "I dare you to melt an ice cube using only your mouth. With Bra" We all laughed at that and I went and got the ice cube. I took the Polaroid camera from Pan and aimed it at Goten and Bra, Goten held it between his teeth and Bra went in for the kill. Even after the ice was melted, they still were still lip locked. I tapped Goten on the shoulder "Goten! Pick someone!" I demanded and he picked James. After picking 'Dare' he thought about it for a while. "I dare you to make out with any girl here for two minutes." Goten said and we could all see James sweating, and hesitantly he picked June. I never would've guessed.  
When he was done he looked at Christopher. "Dare.." He said mad that his friend had done this to him. "Wait!" I said, "Is anyone going to pick Truth?" I asked, no one spoke up. "Fine the game is now 'Dare or Double Dare', if you're deciding to be adventurous pick double dare. And if you don't feel like going through with whatever it is, you have to go swimming naked, and if you pick a double dare, you have to go it no matter what. Or else the rest of us will see to it that you suffer." I said and let them continue. "Like I was saying, I want you to call up anyone and try to convince them that you're in-love with them, and you want them to say 'I love you too!'." We all looked at Goten, and confirmed that he was crazy, but Christopher did it anyway. He dialed a random number and we listened to his side of the conversation. "Hello, good evening, may I ask who it is I'm speaking to? . Mary! I've missed you so!! . I'm sure I don't have the wrong number.. . Mary don't you remember me? . You said that you'd wait for me.. . I love you! Take me!" Pan took a picture of him acting it out "Don't you miss me? . . . Mary, I know it's been awhile, but I've been faithful, and I'm waiting for you right now. Say you love me too -click- Hello? Hello??" We all burst out laughing, this was great.  
Through our laughter Chris finally picked Bra. "Double Dare." She said with a certain 'fire' in her eyes." Chris thought about it, he wanted to make it good, he finally said something. "I double dare you to wear your mini robe with nothing underneath, and go to one of your neighbors house and ask for some butter, or oil." Bra had a mysterious look in her eyes and went and put on her mini rob, that went up to her mid thigh. Pan took the picture as a young man answered the door and his jaw dropped to the ground. She walked inside and we watched her though his window, he handed her a stick of butter and put a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from him and walked to the door, he stood in her path and lead her to his couch. She roughly shoved him aside, and turned the knob open, she opened the door and began t walk out, he grabbed her leg, and she went crazy on him, she kicked his face and punched him, then smashed the butter into his face. And while all of this was going on Pan still took the pictures.  
We all asked if she was all right once she got back. "Yea, that was fun! Let's do it again!" She said, we all looked at her and just turned away. What were we going to do with her? Once she was back into normal clothes we began the game again. She picked Paris, and smiled evilly. After she picked 'Dare'. "Paris, I dare you to lick the sour cream off of a cucumber. Paris suddenly became very red, Bra went to the kitchen and got a cucumber and dipped it in a tub of sour cream. Paris took it and began to lick it. She was so red; Chris was getting turned on, obviously. And that made it even funnier. When she was done she chucked it at Bra, who ducked and so it hit Goten. "Fuck!" He yelled and held his throat, where it had hit him. "Shit Paris, I didn't know you had such a good arm." "Hey with a mouth and a arm like that it's a wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Anthony said, and she pounced on him. Pan finally got Paris off of him and sat her down.  
Paris picked Pan, who then pick 'Double Dare'. After much contemplation Paris chose for Pan to do the whole '7 minutes in heaven' thing with Uubu. They went up stairs to a guestroom, and we followed afterwards. "Um, guys! I really don't feel like watching this or anything, since she's my niece and all." Goten protested. "Hey I had to watch my sister and you make out, so shut up!" Trunks argued back. Goten gave him a sheepish grin and I got the Polaroid camera ready. Paris threw open the door, and I took the picture of what they were doing. Well, as it turns out they were making out and she had him pinned on the wall. Our Jaws dropped open, and let them finish the rest of their seven minutes. It looked like they didn't even noticed the intrusion. While we waited I looked through the pictured that we've collected so far, they were priceless!  
When they finally came down we burst out laughing. But ignored all of that when we heard that she had chosen Anthony, who picked a 'Dare'. "I dare you to go to one of the neighbors backyard and knock on the door, then ask try to convince them that you're their long lost son. He knocked on the door and waited till someone answered it. A lady walked out to answer it, we watched through a window. He was talking to her, and then her got down on his knees and begged her, she looked like she was scared and confused. I would be too if a total stranger came up to me and started proclaiming me as their child. She looked like she tried to comfort and reassure him. By this time we were laughing our asses right off of ourselves. It got even funnier when she closed the door on him, he started pounding on the door, begging to be let in, and after a while he came back. He smiled at us and then picked Trunks.  
Trunks had to be the 'brave' one and chose 'Double Dare'. He was dared to put on Bra's bra and underwear. We made sure it was a new pair and burn it afterwards. Then we made him dress up in a 'sexy outfit, stuffing the bras. And then we made him go a few houses down the street, we sat a few feet away and watched. He knocked on the door and a guy around our age answered the door. "Hey there, did someone call for little ol' me?" Trunks asked seductively. "Umm.. No." The guy said, obviously disgusted. "Are you sure, you look lonely, how about I cheer you up?" Trunks said licking his fingers. He tried to close the door and Trunks put his foot in the doorway, taking a step closer. "I'm pretty sure, listen sir, uh, lady. I think you got the wrong house or something." "No, I'm pretty sure, and even if I did, I want you." The guy said. After a few more minutes I saw that Trunks was having fun doing this, and the guy was scared shit-less. So I went in to save the day. Pan was taking pictures every now and then.  
As I walked up to Trunks he gave me a questioning look. "There you are! I'm sorry I gave you the wrong address!" I said and looked at the guy. "I'm sorry about the mix up, but if you want some quality time with her, I'll pay for it!" I offered. "N-No, it's ok." Then I did something that surprised everyone, I kissed him. "Come on, we've been waiting for you." I said and lead him away. We laughed all the way down the street.  
It was Uubu's turn to get picked on. He chose dare and his task was to sit on a bathtub full of ice cold water and strip down to only his boxers and sit in it for fifteen minutes. He did this, and we added ice cubes in. As he sat there shivering Pan leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear, and it made him bite his lover lip. We laughed, and whenever we felt his ki rising we gave him a stern look. This was so funny.  
After Uubu got out, we allowed him to use his ki to warm himself up again. He picked June. "Hey June when was the last time you walked around naked, acting drunk?" He asked her. "Like two years ago, the last time you dared me to. Why?" She asked and then her eyes widened. "NO! Not again.. aww man! She went into Bra's room to borrow a robe. When she came out again I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, drank about half of it and gave the rest to her. They all looked to me, and I shrugged. "Hey they wouldn't believe her if the bottle was full." She walked out and we watched. People once again peaked out from their homes, and before people could start calling the police she came banging on our door, still acting drunk. It was beautiful. "Hey can I have that pic?" James asked. And we all smacked him for that one.  
June looked over to James. "Your turn, Dare or Double Dare?" She asked. "Dare." "I dare you to drink two gallons of water, and not pee for two hours." We followed them into kitchen, where Bra pulled out two gallons of water. Then handed him a cup. We watched him drink half a gallon and then stop, and we warned him that we would have to swim nude in the pool, and we were going to make sure that it was cold. We're such good friends, putting our friend at the risk of his bladder exploding.  
James chose Emily, she looked at him and chose 'Double Dare'. She was to let us make a weird food for her, and she had to eat it. We all scrambled into the kitchen and found some bread, pickles, ketchup, soy sauce, fish, eggs, mayonnaise, salt, chicken flavoring, lemons, and whatever else we could find. We took it to her. She scrunched up her nose, it smelled pretty bad, and looked like it too. " I'm going to the pool.." Was all she said and we laughed, and got some ice out, we let her strip down to nothing and get in first. Then we dumped ice around her. After we had our fun we went back. "I think your nipples are going to stay that way forever." Uubu said, and we burst out laughing again. And Pan took a picture of Emily's still hard nipples.  
After we calmed down we waited for Emily to pick her victim, Paris. She dared her to go to the house that Bra went to and Start stripping for him. Goten offered to go just incase he decided to do anything, even after Paris insisted that she could take care of herself. She knocked on the guys door and when he open it, she played the music that Chris supplied her with and we all watch from a bush. This guy wasn't even ashamed, he just watched her, his penis getting erect. She was down to her bra and underwear when he finally fainted. Paris rolled her eyes and got dressed again. "Hey, do you realize that all of us have gone only once?" Trunks pointed out. "Ok, do we want to continu-" Pan was saying when James begged us to let him go to the bathroom. We laughed and let him go. He was in there for a while, and when he finally came out we had tubs full of ice. We all smirked and made him strip down and get into the pool. We dumped the ice around him, and then Anthony decided to be stupid and rub the ice on his nipples.  
James pulled him down into the freezing cold water, and we all laughed. Then all of a sudden Emily pushed everyone into the pool, we were a little mad but laughed it off, and then pulled her in. We were probably all going to get colds for this, and we all forgot about raising our ki, to make the water or ourselves warmer. We splashed around, freezing cold, luckily none of us girls were wearing white. I waddled over to Trunks and told him to heat up the water using his ki, and boy did he feel stupid for not thinking about it sooner. After a while we noticed the time, and they had to go home. By they I meant Chris, Paris, Anthony, Emily, James and June. Lucky for them the air was warm.  
The rest of us stayed in the pool, floating on the water, and occasionally bumping into each other. We talked about randomness, and reminisced about our past. We decided that we were going to get up, but were to lazy to move, so we stayed there a while longer. Uubu and Pan decided to go get dried off and fix us some food, Bra and Goten were the next to go, deciding on helping out with some food to help restore our energy. I was left with Trunks, alone. he waddled over to me and looked town on me, we smiled at each other. "What's on your mind right now?" I asked "Nothing really, just thinking about how wonderful this day has been. You?" He asked me, and I smiled. "Same." Was my response and I stood up in the water, still facing him, he slowly leaned down and kissed me, no tongue or anything. And we smiled at each other. He pulled me into a wet hug and sighed. "What was that for?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm just enjoying your company." He said and put his hands on my waist and rested his chin on my head. When we decided that it was time to go inside, we held hands until we got to the door.  
When we got in, I went and got a shower, and went downstairs to join everyone. We all shared one couch and watched cartoons. Eating pop tarts. We were all squished so we just decided to sit on each other's laps. Of course we paired off, once again. I thought about just now, outside, when Trunks had kissed me. I knew that I liked him, but it just didn't feel right. It was like I didn't trust him. But I did, I trusted him with my very life, but deep down inside I felt something. I pushed it aside and went to the fridge. "Does anyone want anything?" I asked. "What do we have?" Bra asked. "Um, orange juice, cranberry juice, Pepsi, a little bit of vodka, beer, champagne.." "Champagne!" They all yelled out, I grabbed two bottles and got six cups. And remembered the first time we tried it, we were at a party that Bulma was throwing, and we just grabbed a cup each. And we soon came to love it. We drank it was we watched TV, and ate pop tarts. This was a long day, but it was so fun. 


	13. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
After we finished out first two bottles, I grabbed about four more. And before we knew what was going on, we were apparently a little drunk. Well considering that we each had about a bottle each, I wasn't too surprised. After a while we were in a fit of giggles, and didn't know why. I may have been a little drunk, but I could still think strait, to an extent. What happened next was confusing, everything was moving so fast. Then I realized that Trunks was carrying me up the stairs as the other two couples stayed on the sofa, I think they were making out. I couldn't tell, Trunks carried me to his room, and we laid on the bed, still laughing. And I turned to him, he looked cuter than ever. And his personality was just so charmingly sweet. I leaned down to kiss him, and he returned it.  
I never realized what a great guy he was. The more time I spent with him the more I wanted to be with him, even if it was just to spent time together. I had to try and remember to thank the sweet champagne that I was intoxicated with, my thoughts and feelings were enhanced, while my senses were muffled. If I hadn't downed about a bottle of champagne I wouldn't have notice my feelings for Trunks. But were they even my own? I didn't need to be thinking about this right now, so I pushed all of my thoughts aside. I started to take off his shirt, I wanted him right now. "Mar, no." He said and pushed my hands away. "Why not, I thought you liked me." I said while I gave him butterfly kisses on his neck. "Because you and I both know that we're drunk!" He said "Fine!" I pouted but he pulled me on top of him, and I laid my head down on his chest anyway.  
We fell asleep and when I woke up my head hurt like a bitch. I moaned and tried to open my eyes. I think that took me about half an hour. Then I remembered a little bit of last night, and realized that I was still on top of Trunks. He slowly awoke, and I got off of him. "Morning sunshine." I mumbled. He just moaned in response. When I felt that my head was clear enough I sot out of bed. I tried to stand but fell down. We laughed and decided to try and get down the stairs. But after a few steps we were still a little bit wobbly. "Fly us down" I said "You can control your ki easier than waking." He nodded and I jumped into his arms, we flew to the living room. It was still a bumpy ride, but it was safer. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 3 o' clock. Everyone else was in the kitchen, including Uncle Yamcha and Puar. "Hey, it's about time you woke up." Uncle Yamcha said, and I smiled, I gave him a hug, and I gave one to Puar too. "Hey, why aren't you still at the spa?" I asked her "I'm going back, just wanted to come back for a while." I nodded "Hey little missy, what did I tell you about drinking?" He said pointing to the six bottles that he had collected from the living room. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" I said, and he gave me a stern look "So you all had about a bottle each?" He asked us. I nodded. "I told you to drink responsible, I know that you're under age, but I'm still letting you." He said giving me a smile. I smiled back, I had suck a great uncle. Puar set some food in front of us, and we ate it. We all sat in silence, we all had a headache, and we were all trying to remember what had happened. After we ate we all went and got freshened up then went back into our room and lied on the bed. "Do you guys want to do anything?" Uubu asked "How about the mall?" Bra suggested "Ok, but only for like and hour or so." Trunks said and we all got dressed.  
We arrived at the mall at around 4:30 and I didn't feel like walking. So I walked up to the information booth and told them that I had tripped and my ankle was sprained. I told them that it hurt and I needed a wheel chair. After a while they finally gave me one, and I had Trunks push me around. "You're evil." Pan said, I smiled. "I try" Was my reply.  
Bra dragged us into just about every damn store, them she dragged us into a furniture store. Amazingly we were all looking around, and very interested. "What're we looking in here for?" Goten asked Bra. "Because we're decorating our room." She said and we looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes, "That's going to be our room, whenever we're together and staying over of whatever." She explained. "Ohh!" We all said and looked around some more, we chose a bunch of furniture, all different colors. After a while longer of looking for the things we wanted we went on to the find some paint, we decided that each wall should have a different color each. We sampled some colors and bought the ones we thought looked nice together, for our colorful room. The colors were red, green, blue, and yellow. For the ceiling we chose to have it painted a soothing orange..  
Trunks was pushing me around when we spotted the bed sheets. We got the pink, orange, purple, blue, and red ones, and re-joined the others. We showed them our find and I started to notice that it was amazing that the six of us could fit onto the five beds that we pushed together. Trunks and I decided to leave the store, because it was getting a little boring. Then all of a sudden he started running, he was yelling for people to get out of the way, and I think we ran over a baby, I'm not sure. I was laughing and screaming with joy. When he was out of energy I told him to sit in my place, and then I sat I his lap. I knew that I was being very forward with him, but I just felt like having fun right now. He maneuvered the wheel chair back to the store, where they were waiting for us. They gave us a look that questioned what in the hell we were doing. I smiled sheepishly and got off his lap.  
We left the mall at 7:30 well over our previous decision. When we got back we arranged for painters to come over tomorrow. We were going to do it ourselves, but didn't feel like screwing it up. I had a note from Uncle Yamcha in the kitchen and it said that he was out again, and to take care. I smiled and noticed that everyone was playing video games, well, almost everyone. I didn't know where Trunks was, and I was going to do a ki search but decided that I didn't care too much. This was the opportunity that I needed. I had been dying to go out again, as The Black Cat. I almost forgot to use the spray on tan, but luckily I remembered. I decided to go back to the spot in Capsule Corp.'s backyard. I quickly got dressed and went there, I practiced a few punches and high kicks. But I stopped as I felt a presence near by. "Come out." I said to the direction of which I felt someone. Slowly they emerged, it was Trunks. Why did this keep on happening? "Hi" he said, and I smiled. "What are you doing here? Spying on me?" I teased "No, I just wandered by, and I saw you." He said. "Nice Tan" He said, I looked at him and smiled. "I could say the same." I sat on the grass, and I invited him to join me."So why do you keep on popping up?" I asked. He laughed and thought about it. "Would you believe me if I said that it was fate?" he asked and smiled. Was he making a pass at me?! But this wasn't me, it was The Black Cat, I knew he was a player! But I decided to play it out for now. "Maybe, give me another reason." I said, flirting with him. "How about if I told you that I keep on thinking about you, and it draws me to you." He said leaning in. My eyes narrowed a little, but I doubt he noticed. "Really.." I said, giving him a seductive smile. "But you don't even know me." "But I do, since the first time we met. I had a good vibe, it felt like I've known you forever." He explained. I felt like yelling at him. "So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, leaning back into my palms. "Eh, not really." He said, I was amazed at how well I kept myself in check. I knew that he was going to ask me the same question, which is why I asked him first, so that he would ask me, I was prepared. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. "I don't know." I said and I got a questioning look from him. "You see" I continued. " I don't know if I like this guy, and I was pretty sure that he liked me. But then all of a sudden he's our flirting with some chick that he just met. And he's basically infatuated with her." I finished and looked at him. "Have you ever been in a situation like that?" I asked. "Nope!" he said, "I'm sorry to hear that, he doesn't deserve you then." He said and I smiled. "Thanks for the advice, I have to go now." I said and before he could has anything else I jumped up into a tree, and then flipped off into another direction. After he had left I went back and changed. Washing off my tan.  
That bastard! Just when I had decided that I liked him, he goes and lusts over another woman! Namely me! I went to the room and pretended to be asleep. Maybe when I wake up the world wouldn't be such a fucked up place anymore. Goten knocked on the door and came in. "Mar, we're playing games, come join us." He asked me, I sat up and looked at him. "What's the matter? Don't feel good?" he asked me. "I'm fine.. I think. Yea, I'll join you, but do we have ant pop tarts left?" I asked him, and pulled out a box from behind him, I smiled and followed him out. What would I do without him? We went downstairs, not to the living room, but to Bra's little 'lab' as she liked to call it. But it was also her little entertainment center. Not too many people came here or were aware of its existence. Trunks was down there, playing a game on Bra's big screen TV. He smiled at me, but I looked away, pretending not to notice him. I went to Bra's fridge, and found some iced tea. "Did Trunks tell you?" Pan asked me, I raised an eye brow asking what, "He met The Black Cat again, and they talked about stuff." She said, sounding amazed. I looked over to him, holding the cup in both hands. "Really?" I asked him, he looked up to me and smiled. He told me about their conversation, and had that glazed over look again. I was pissed, and rolled my eyes. He looked at me, and asked me what was wrong. I lead him away so that we could talk in private. "You ok?" He asked me. "No" I said loosing my temper, "I just figured out yesterday that I actually like you, but here you are swooning over some chick you hardly know anything about!" I blurted out. I looked to the floor, feeling like I was about to cry. "I'm sorry.. " He said, "But I do like you, it's just that she's.." "She's what?" I asked, "Is it because she's everything I'm not, because she's exciting, and I'm just a normal girl? Is that it?" I asked him, practically yelling at him. "No, that's not it. She's different, but she reminds me of you too, I think she's just amazing that's all, she's not part of our 'group' but she can fly, control ki, and she's strong. You have to admit that's pretty amazing, who else knows about ki and stuff?" he said at a pitiful attempt to calm me down. But he did have a point. I looked to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry.." I practically whispered, and walked to the couch and lied down. He made a good argument but I just needed to be left alone right now, I got up and decided to go back to the room. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back, I shot him a death glare and went to sleep. 


	14. Almost Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I woke up before everyone else, and noticed that Trunks wasn't there, I went and checked his room and found him hugging his pillow as he slept. I walked back out, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of pancake mix, and started making breakfast for myself. Then feeling like being generous I started to make breakfast for everyone, including Goten and Trunks, the ones that ate the most. I started to think that maybe I shouldn't make Trunks breakfast. But being the Good Samaritan that I was, I did. I made a few different batches, adding blue berries, and an assortment of other berries. I set them out in the middle of the table. I just sat there alone, eating my pancakes slowly. Uubu was the first to come down, I instructed him to sit down and handed him a plate and fork. "He told us that he messed up." Uubu said, enjoying the pancakes. I looked up from my now empty plates over to him. "Oh, and?" I beckoned him to continue. "He just said that he wished you understood, and at some point he said something about how he was sure that he could've sworn that you understood too, but had too much pride, or something like that." I looked at Uubu, and looked long and hard at him, I wish I could tell him that it wasn't because I had too much pride. I just had something to hide, that I was more than I lead on to be. And I wasn't about to let people find that out just yet. Me being The Black Cat was my life now.  
Uubu looked up at me, looking a little scared too. Then I realized that I was staring at him intently, too intently. "Sorry Uub, I was thinking." "I can tell, so are you going to forgive him?" He asked me. "I don't know, I care for him, but he's so.." I trailed off, looking for a word. "Full of it?" Uubu supplied for me, taking a sip of his coffee. "Exactly!" I said and smiled at him, I was starting to fall for Trunks, and not one of those drifting down floats to the ground, I was plummeting, and the adrenaline was scaring me. I changed the subject. "So what about you and Pan? It seems like everything's good." He smiled, and had a slight blush on his cheeks. "We're good, I think I'm going to ask her out soon. Do you think it's too soon?" He asked, with concern in his face, pleading for an answer. He was adorable. "If you're asking me." I said pointing to myself, "I think that you guys were ready for awhile. I'd like to think that she's waiting for you to ask her." I said and winked at him, when I noticed that the said person was walking into the kitchen. "Morning!" Uubu said and she immediately brightened up. "Pancakes?" I offered, and she practically drooled at the sight of them. I smiled and walked out of the room. I got cleaned up and found one of my cutest and not to mention my sexiest outfits. And I decided that if Trunks even tried to come near me I would ignore him. As I was ruffling my hair with a towel, trying to get it as dry as possible, I saw Gotan and Bra. He was carrying her to the kitchen and she was giggling all the way. I was about to follow them into the kitchen when I heard sirens. I ran back to my room, and grabbed the capsule, once again making a pit stop in the bathroom for the spray on tan. It was a wonder I remembered it at all. I pinned my hair up, still a little damp, and wavy.  
I followed the sirens and found that they lead me to the park, where a couple of teens were going after the duck in the pond. I dove right in, pulling a guy by the leg and dropped him on the ground. I tried grabbing two girls at one time, but they pushed away from me, instead of trying to swim, I flew underwater and grabbed them from their waist and gently dropped them to the grass, and after I released a small duck from the grasps of a tall guy. He was trying to drown me! So I bent him into a few different pretzel like shapes. After that I rushed back to Capsule Corp. and went back into the shower and got dressed again. Man this was stressful! I returned to the living room, where they were playing 'live footage'. "Wow, is this really happening now?" I asked, trying to sound normal. "Yea, amazing, huh?" Trunks asked me, I just ignored him and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Mar, you ok?" He asked. "Mmm.." was my response, which wasn't even a response at all, oh well, that bastard, just when I was getting to trust him he tell me that he doesn't really have a girlfriend or anything. The least he could've done was say that he was working on it. I went to the room and grabbed my bag and threw my stuff in it. "Hey I'm going to the mall, anyone want to come with me? I'm fine on my own though." I told them, Pan and Bra were interested, but turned down my offer. But Trunks on the other hand offered. I just glared at him and 'politely' told him that I was fine. And left the place. I was going to fly there but decided not to risk it. So I walked there, enjoying the time I had to think. It was just random stuff, and when I reached the mall I decided to clear my mind with a little bit of pampering. I found a few great outfits, and I visited the pet store, and stopped to play with a black kitten. But before I left I gave it a small hug. I shopped around a little more, and after awhile I noticed that people were staring at me. It was either the tan or I had something on me. I brushed it off and went to the water fountain. I sat there with a few coins in my hand, I tossed one in for fun and then I concentrated on my next one. Making a wish. But before I could think of a wish, a hand took mine. I looked up to see the face of the person who dared to interrupt my concentration.  
And as fate would have it, it was Trunks. A slight blush crept up to my cheeks as I forgot what he did. "What's a pretty girl like you wishing on?" He asked me smoothly I gently slipped my hand out from his, and dropped the coins back into my purse. "Nothing." I said and walked away, he followed me, I rolled my eyes and made sure that he saw. "So where are we going?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow and asked him "We? There is no 'we', you're just following me." I said and headed to the pet shop. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked. "Because you're an insensitive, ignorant, and just plain stupid!" I said raising my voice a little, a few people were looking at us and I just turned away. "What did I do?" He asked, and this just got me pissed. "You bastard, how the fuck are you going to tell me that you don't know, you were practically saying sorry for it. And now you have no fucking idea what the hell you did?!" my voice grew louder as I continued to talk. "In fact you said yourself that she was 'amazing' and whatever, why aren't you stalking her?" I asked and walked into the pet shop. I picked up the black kitten that I was playing with before and glared at him. "Yes, but I have a better chance with you!" He blurted out, and realized his mistake. "No no no!" That's not what I meant!" he said in a frenzy. "I don't even know why I liked you in the first place!" I yelled and stormed out of the mall and back to Capsule Corp. where I could get away from him.  
As I walked back to Capsule Corp. I suddenly got an idea. I ran back to Capsule Corp. and told changed into my costume and got the spray on tan. After applying it evenly on myself I flew out of the window and found Trunks walking towards Capsule Corp. miserably. I landed next to him; he didn't even look up. "Hey.." He mumbled. "What's the matter?" I asked him trying to sound sympathetic. "Nothing, I just screwed up, big time." He said stopping by a bench. He sat down and I followed his lead. "What did you do?" I asked "Remember when I told you that I didn't have a girl friend? Well I don't, but I'm sort of involved with this girl." I smiled a little, then he continued. "Or at least I was." Emphasizing on the 'was'. "Well what happened?" I asked, playing stupid. "I told them about yesterday, when I had that conversation with you. And to make a long story short I ended up saying something really stupid. And now she's pissed at me, and just wont even look my way." He sighed. "Yea, I'm going through the exact same thing right now, except I'm not in your position, I'm in the girl's position." I said "Really?!" he said brightening up, "Well then maybe you can tell me how to fix this!" my eyes widened a bit. "Umm, I'll try." I said, "Ok, first of all try to explain to her what went wrong with what you said, by the way what was it that you said?" I asked a smirk playing on my face. "Well, I was sort of bragging." He said, his cheeks flaming up. "And then I don't know what happened, but then I told her that I was just so amazed by you because you were so amazing, and etc. but that's not what I meant. She's special in her own way, she drives me crazy sometimes, and not in a bad way." He said. It didn't even look like he was talking to me anymore. I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "Tel her that." I said and flew away, I heard him yell out a 'Thank You' and a few tears rose to my eyes. I couldn't help it. the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like an unreasonable reason to be mad at him. And he did make me happy. I flew back to Capsule Corp. and immediately rushed into the bathroom. Taking a towel and scrubbing the spray on tan off. I retrieved to our room, where I found that the room was already painted, Goten was taking setting up the fans around the room, to help the paint dry faster. "Hey Goten, you need help?" I offered. "Sure, did you see Trunks, he went to the mall the look for you." He said "But I warned him not to." he added as a side note. I smiled. "Yea he found me, I left to come back here." I said while grabbing a fan and positioning it to a wall. The room looked so lively and 'happy-go- lucky'. I heard Goten chuckle a little. "As long as we've known you, he should've known to let you blow off some steam." I smiled it wasn't a happy smile, or a sad one, it was a serene smile, of contentment, he understood. 


	15. Finally Hit The Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find something to drink, but instead I found Trunks. I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, and sat down at the table. Where he eventually joined me. "Mar, can we please talk?" He asked. "Fine." I said and took a swig of my Pepsi, and looked him dead in the eyes. I saw him gulp and waited for him to continue what he was about to say. "You know, I didn't mean it like how it sound. I was bragging about it last night, so I can see how it could've bugged you, and The Black Cat may have been amazing, but you're just as amazing and.. and.." He paused, "You drive me crazy." He whispered, I couldn't believe that he actually said it. The fuck up finally said it! he let down his pride for me. I stood up and walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. "It's not entirely you're fault, most of it is, but I was blowing it all out of proportion." I said and he stood up an embraced me. I sighed in relief, he finally hit the mark, that's all I wanted, for him to say sorry. I dragged him into the living room, where everyone was lying on the ground and the TV was on. "Did you guys do anything while I was away?" I asked Pan. "No, nothing, at all!" She said, looking a little frustrated. "Boredom!" Bra yelled out "Aren't the walls about dry by now?" Trunks asked. "Should be, let's go set up the new stuff we got!" he said and got up. We all followed him, and took out the fans. I felt a surge of energy as we entered the room. We threw our new furniture to the middle of the room. We set up some lights first, draping the ceiling with those cheap Christmas lights and then setting a few candles on the windowsill. Basically we had to clue on what the hell we were doing, and just threw things around the room, trying to make it look as if we tried. After we were done it looked pretty damn good! We just stood at the doorway looking in on our accomplishment. We each looked at each other and smiled at the same time, running to the beds, and flopping down on it. Laughing with joy, and pleasure out of this. Oh yea, this was the spot, nothing was better than spending time with the people you cared about.  
I sat up and announced to everybody. "Oh yea, I'm not mad at Trunks anymore." I said and flopped back down onto the bed. There was a round of applause from everyone and then we all just got quiet. "Anyone feel like going to sleep now? We have nothing else to do, and let's just enjoy this day." Pan suggested, we all agreed to change into our pajamas and then meet back in the room. as I was in the bathroom, I started to think, and that's not always a good thing. I was thinking, why did I put myself through so much? With Trunks, it wasn't like we were going to get married, it's not like any of us were going to get married at this age. But I left the bathroom, and my thoughts to go back to the room. We settled ourselves in comfortably and I took Trunks' arms and put it around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I nuzzled my head into him.  
I stayed awake after trying to fall asleep countless times. I squirmed out of Trunks' arms after awhile and decided to go out flying for a few minutes. I got ready fairly quickly, and I was going to just fly around in circles but decided to go to the park. I saw Paris and was surprised that she was out by herself so late at night. I saw a guy behind a bush watching her. Being in the sky I had the advantage of seeing him, where as she didn't. He popped out in front of her, and I dashed down, landing on the creep. Paris was wide-eyed and perplexed. "Hi" I said "Hi, wow.. I never thought that I would meet you." She said and smiled. I smiled back. "You shouldn't be here this late at night." I told her, "I know, I had to think. You too?" she asked me, I smiled and nodded my head. "Do you mind if I joined you?" I asked, she shook her head and we walked over to the swings. "So if you don't mind me asking, what do you have to think about?" Paris asked me "Just about stuff, random stuff. It's like I have a ton of things going through my head, but not one of them wants to surface so that I can think on it. Know what I mean?" I asked, not really expecting a response. "What about you?" "Oh you know, just stuff too." She didn't elaborate so we just sat on the swings in silence, "Why do you do what you do?" she asked me out of the blue. I had to think about that for awhile. And I carefully chose my words. "Well, you see I wanted to prove a point to a few people, and this whole 'image' that's presented was actually by accident. I didn't mean to become The Black Cat, but I'm glad that I did. Because I'm happy. Knowing that I'm able to help out somehow." After I was done I realized that this was probably the first time that I realized that most of this was for other people too. So it turns out I hadn't left behind my old self. But at least I was happy. Wasn't I? We decided to leave after awhile and I went back and scrubbed the spray on tan off of me.  
Crawling into bed and lying down my back cracked a little, that felt good. Maybe it was time to get a massage. Speaking of that I couldn't help but wonder if Puar was getting all the pampering that she deserved. And what about Uncle Yamcha, I bet he was having fun, I was happy for him and couldn't wait to hear all the details. Well, maybe not 'all 'the details, but the ones that would satisfy my hunger for gossip or something or other. I decided that I really needed some sleep so right before I laid my head down I kissed Trunks on the lips softly, just brushing it with my own. If this had been the old Marron, I probably wouldn't have been so bold and daring, but I wasn't just Marron anymore, I was also The Black Cat. And with that new persona came a new sense of life in me.  
In my unconscious state of sleep I could feel Trunks put his arm around me again and hold me closer, like he was afraid that he was going to loose me, maybe he was dreaming. He reached for my hand and held it, rubbing him thumb over my hand. There was no way he was sleeping. I opened my eyes and turned over to face him. "Did I wake you?" he whispered to me. I shook my head and looked at him. "You ok?" I asked "I don't know." "What's the matter?" I asked with concern and sat up in bed with him, then resting my head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and then sighed. "I don't know, I just have this feeling in me, and I don't know what it is. Like someone's betraying me, or like something bad is going to happen." I kissed his cheek to try to re-assure him but noticed my mistake when he abruptly looked at me, like he was thinking. "What is it?" I asked trying to cut into his thoughts. "It's nothing, I thought-never mind, anyway do you know what I mean?" He asked. I dodged that bullet. "Yea, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to hide, we have no secrets from one another. And we know each other too well." I thought about my words, and realized that eventually my friends would find out that I was The Black Cat and realize that I've been keeping a secret from them. And they would probably shun me out.  
And that's probably how it would go, considering how all comics and superhero's in comic books and stuff live. They don't have a lot of friends, and the ones that are exceptionally close to them know, or end up detecting it or suspecting something. But there was no way that they would ever figure out that a 'weak little girl' like me could become so strong. But as Vegeta put it, it was probably something I inherited from my mother that made me progress so quickly. "You ok Mar?" Trunks asked me "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go to sleep, we need it." her gave me a slight nod and got under the covers, I slipped in and cuddled up close to him. But I guess that wasn't close enough, because he pulled me even closer. I gasped a little for air, and I guess that gave him the idea. "Sorry" he said quickly, and I stretched up and kissed his jaw line. "Try to relax." I told him and went to sleep.  
I had a weird dream; it was just me sanding alone. And then it was like I was being split in two, and all of a sudden there wasn't just one person there anymore. It was me, and The Black Cat. But that's when the dream ended. And the next time I woke up it was morning, and everyone was getting up, just like me. Except for Trunks, he wasn't in the room. We all padded out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, on our way there we smelled french toast in the air. When we got to the kitchen I saw Uncle Yamcha and Trunks there. They were setting the table, and Puar was even here! "Morning!" I said and hugged Puar and Uncle Yamcha. "Why are you guys back?" "We missed you guys." He simply stated. "Aww Puar! I missed you too." I said and handed her a plate of french toast. Uncle Yamcha cleared his throat to get my attention. "Oh yea, I missed you too. By the way I need to talk with you later on." He nodded and I smiled.  
Finally things were back to the way it's suppose to be, for now. 


	16. Something's In The Air

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I walked into Uncle Yamcha's room with him and Puar following. I sat down and started telling them all of the stuff that happened over the short time that they were gone. "Ok, so let's see, I had to go out a couple of times, and with my tan I had to keep on applying the spray on tan that I found. And each time I did, I had to wash it off. So I've been pretty clean so far. Hmm.. what else, oh yea, I got pissed at Trunks because he told me that I wasn't amazing like The Black Cat and I know that doesn't make too much sense considering that I am the Black Cat, but he told her that he didn't really have a girl friend, and that just got me pissed, because I was falling for him. Anyway, so backing up a bit we went to the mall, and I was tired so I convinced the people at the information booth that I needed a wheelchair." I laughed a bit and then continued "So we shopped around for some furniture for our room." Uncle Yamcha paused me. "Hold up, what do you mean by 'our room'?" he asked me confused. I lead him into our room and he was at a lost for words, his facial expression was a mix of surprise, confusion, and bewilderment. I smiled and we went back to his room. "Continue" He urged me. "Ok so we got back and everyone was playing video game, except for Trunks. I changed into The Black Cat." I said the last part while I did a few poses and laughed. "Anyway, I went to the spot in the back of Capsule Corp. and Trunks showed up. And that's when the while thing started you know." I said and skipped to the next part. "Oh, and the next morning I had a nice conversation with Uubu, it really made me feel better. Anyway I really should be getting back, and I'm probably boring you and I'm just babbling aren't I?" I asked a little fast and got up. "Marron, are you feeling alright?" Uncle Yamcha asked me. "Yea, you seem a little hyper or something." Puar commented. "I'm fine, but it's just that last night.." I trailed off, and sat back down. "Well, Trunks and I had a talk, and basically he felt a little insecure, like someone was betraying him or like something bad was going to happen. So I told him that there's nothing to hide, and we were all very close, so that meant that if one of us didn't tell the rest of us something we'll eventually pick it up." "And that's when you realized that they'll probably figure it out." Uncle Yamcha said realizing where I was heading to. I nodded; thank God I had him. "Bingo! So I have no idea what to do." Puar flew over to me and started rubbing my shoulder. "It's ok, as we all know fate will work everything out." She coaxed; I smiled and from there on we just talked about nonsense.  
When I emerged from the room we all went into the living room. I sat by Trunks and leaned on him. "Feeling any better?" I whispered to him, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. I smiled back to him, and got up. "Let's go to the park." Bra suggested, and it took us awhile to drag our carcasses up, and go. The walk there was interesting; people kept on looking at us, because of our tans. They were almost gone, but not quite. When we were almost to the park Pan had an announcement. "Oh yea, you guys. I forgot to mention something." She said then added, "I knew I was forgetting something." She said more to herself than to any of us. "Uub, and I are going out!" She said and we all showered the new couple with praises. Then all of a sudden the attention turned to me and Trunks. "So when are you two going to get together?" They asked us. We were backed up into a corner, and I didn't want to say anything, just incase I ruined everything, just then I saw Puar come. Just in time to save the day. I was so relieved. I ran over to her and asked her what she was doing here, she said that Uncle Yamcha and her were taking a walk. That was good enough for me, it saved my ass.  
After Puar left to rejoin Uncle Yamcha we headed to the swings. After a while of bitching and fussing; we got the guys to push us. This was fun, almost like flying, and that brought my mind back to the whole situation where I was afraid that they were going to realize and shun me out. Trying to get my mind not to worry I suggested that we play a game of 'Kill the Squirrel'. Goten didn't know what it was, so Uubu and Trunks took advantage of this and took the two remaining swings. "Ok, Goten here's what you do, we're going to swing and you have to run through. But keep in mind that we will be swinging, so that means that you can easily get hurt." I said. And he looked like he understood. We started swinging, and he hesitated for awhile. He took his chance and ran through, surprisingly enough he passed through, and he was so excited that he stopped when he thought that he was done and did a little victory dance. But it was cut short, as he was son flying across the grass. Apparently he hadn't passed fully, he was right in front of Trunks.  
Bra jumped off of her swing and ran to him, we followed suit and gathered around him. He groaned and Bra cradled his head in her lap. "Babe, you ok?" She asked a little worried. "..Pain.. ouch.. help!" He said and it was hard not to laugh, even Bra did. After about five minutes he got up. "Can I go again?" He asked and we all just about fainted. We lied down on the grass and felt somewhat calmed by this place. Maybe it was something in the air. We went back to Capsule Corp. and went to our room. It was nice to be in the comfort of our room. The one thing that we all shared and made together. We played 'Twister' for awhile, I was pretty good, Trunks said that I was pretty 'flexible' and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and pushed him over. After we were done we all just sat in a circle on our bed. "Guys, I have something to tell you." I began. Hoping to tell then the truth about my double life. "I-I well, you see." I stopped myself. I couldn't do this, I just didn't feel right in doing so. I wanted this to be my secret, the one thing I had left. But I didn't want to betray my friends and have them feel like I couldn't trust them. " I forgot." I lied and felt sad. I was so close, so close to getting it over with. Just then the phone in our room rang. We put it on speaker. "Hello?" The person on the other line asked, it was obviously Paris. "Hey!" Bra said for us. "Hey am I on speaker?" She asked for us. "Yea, say 'Hi' everybody." Bra said. And then there was an array of "Hey's" and "What's up's". She giggled. "Hey I met The Black Cat, last night, she's pretty cool." Paris said kind of giddy. "What's she like?" I asked her. "Well she's human like the rest of us, err.. well maybe not like 'us'." She said laughing a little, we all joined in. "What I mean is when I met her we talked a little and she goes through the same stuff as we do." Paris said. "Oh yea! And she totally saved my ass. Some creepy ass fuck popped out of the bush and he was going to attack me. But she 'pounced' on him" "Oh wow, are you alright?" Goten asked her. "Yea, I'm fine." Paris said. I looked over to Trunks, and he looked like he was thinking. I smiled, it's ok that The Black Cat amazed him, I didn't really have a reason to be jealous, we were the same person after all.  
We talked for a while longer, and then I guess I fell asleep. Because I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and I was asleep under Trunks' arm. I stumbled a bit on my way to the bathroom, but I eventually got there. On my way back I got an idea. I went to the gravity room; and went over to the control panel. It took me awhile to finally get the concept and control of it. I set the gravity up to one hundred, just to see where I stand. Surprisingly I had to trouble at that level; so I turned it higher to one thousand. This was a little more competition, and I began to throw punches and kicks in all directions. I did a couple of flips, and practiced on my landings. I then turned to the punching bag and started assaulting it. No wonder Vegeta loved this so much, I felt so alive here, and a little tougher. It gave me confidence. After awhile I started doing sit-ups, and more than I ever did before, before I knew what had happen I had gotten up to about a thousand. Maybe it was something in the air here. And this brought me back to the afternoon in the park. 


	17. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I continued to beat the punching bag, and finally felt satisfied after about half an hour. My sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. I panicked and my first thought was to turn off the gravity. So I lunged forward and turned it off. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. There stood Trunks, I was nervous. I bet guilt was written all over my face. "Hey Mar, what're you doing here?" he asked while trying to stifle a yawn. Even now he was cute. I searched my head for an excuse. "I, uh.. I wanted to see this place for myself and decided to get our some of my extra energy." I said and tried to cover up my nervousness with a smile. "Oh.. ok.." He said, sounding a little confused. "Want to teach me how to spar?" I said trying to get him to diverge his attention, and spend some time with him. "Ok," He said a little unsure, and got into stance. I acted clueless and screwed up on purpose a couple of times. After we were done we sat on the floor, fully awake now he asked me what I was thinking about. "I don't know, stuff." I said and laid down; resting my head on his lap. "So then tell me why you wanted me to teach you how to spar." He said twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers. "I don't know. Hey Trunks can I tell you something." I asked him, looking up into his eyes. "Sure anything." He said giving me a reassuring look. "Well, you see.. I umm,.." But that's when I felt that specific something inside of me, telling me not to. Or was it not to just yet. I sighed. "I'm pregnant.." I said. "WHAT?! Holy cr-" I cut him off with my laugh. And he realized that I was kidding. Works like a charm every time.  
After Trunks screaming so loud it literally woke everyone up. They all rushed in here, Bra, Goten, and Pan all transformed into super saiyan; and Uubu powered up. "What happened?!" Goten asked panicked. We all laughed and when the four of them realized that nothing was wrong they powered down; and took a seat next to us. "So what cause Trunks to yell out and wake us up?" Pan asked. "Nothing really, I just told him that I was pregnant." I said, and before I could tell then that I was only joking around they all attacked me. "What were you thinking?!" Uubu yelled. "Who's the bastard?!" Goten looked like he was going to kill someone. "If it was Trunks you can bet he's going to die!" Pan said threatening Trunks. "Dear God Marron! What the fuck?!" Bra said anguished. Trunks and I just looked at each other terrified of our friends. "Um guys." I cut in cringing away from everyone, "I was just kidding though." They all looked at me and fell down.  
Now that everyone was awake at three in the morning we just sat there. "Hey what were you guys doing up anyway?" Bra asked us. "Oh I found her in here." Trunks said, and then they all looked to me with a confused look on their face. " I couldn't sleep, and then I asked Trunks to teach me to spar." I said looking to the floor to avoid everyone's gaze. They all shrugged their shoulders and we went back to doing nothing. "Let's go to my 'lair'." Bra said and tried to stand up but fell down on top of Goten. "Sorry I guess my legs aren't working." She said. Goten seeing an opportunity took advantage of this and picked her up. "No problem, I'll just carry you." He said grinning at her. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, and wrapped her arms around his neck. We followed then down into 'Bra's Lair'. I sat a little further from Trunks than necessary, I didn't want to get too close to him. I thought about what I was doing, and hated myself for it.  
I always did this! Every single time I started to trust someone, I would always distance myself. I hated myself at these times; the ones where I could detect my problems, but never do anything about it. I also knew the reasons for these insecurities, and though I trusted my friends, they were just about the only ones that I trusted. And if Trunks and I were to go to the next level, we wouldn't be friends anymore; we would be more. At that moment I think Trunks knew that I felt distraught. So he held my hand and rubbed my back, coaxing me a little. I smiled and leaned on him. I was starting to feel a little weird around him, but pushed all of those feelings aside. It was the least I could do for him. When I saw that Bra and Pan went to the kitchen to make some few dozen sandwiches, it was only fair that I helped out.  
In the middle of making sandwiches I decided that I really should tell someone about my inward struggle. I had to get it out, and it was better if it were to them instead of Trunks. "Guys, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked them. "Of course Mar, you don't need to ask us." Pan said while tipping her head back and dropping a slice of turkey into her mouth. "Well, as you can see things are going great between me and Trunks." I paused to see their reactions, they were smiling and looking, for the most part happy. So I continued "But there's this itsy-bitsy thing." I said and tried to find the right words. "Mar, what is it?" Bra asked putting down the bread that she held in her hands. Pan stopped what she was doing and we all sat down on the stools. They gave me their full attention, no longer looking happy; they now looked confused and a little worried. "I'm having a problem with.. trusting him." I said hoping that it made sense. "What I mean is.. well I guess I'll have to tell you what happened before, and why I don't trust him." I took in a deep breath and began my explanation. "You see, to sum it up I don't trust any guy that I'm 'involved' with because of a few things. It's be cause I almost got raped once, and I got cheated on like two to three times." There were shocked expressions on their faces. But I continued. "I almost got raped by that ass hole that we used to be friends with, Joe. But luckily there was a steel pipe next to me, so I bashed him over the head with that. And I got cheated on by Aaron and Dave, and while Alex and I were 'talking' he asks out that whore Annie all of a sudden." I said with my anger building up. "Oh wow, Mar we had no idea! Did you?" Pan asked Bra who shook her head and looked like she felt my pain. "Well, that's why I find it hard to trust people." I said and then immediately corrected myself. "I mean I trust you guys, but I just find it hard to trust guys that I'm involved with. It's just that one title that makes me feel uncomfortable. So as you can guess, that means Trunks." I said hanging my head low and sighed.  
After awhile of thinking by myself I realized that Bra and Pan had rejoined our group. Was I really that deep in thought. I called them back over. "Do you think I should tell him?" I asked them. "Yes." Was their only reply, and I guess they were right, I owed it to Trunks. "Maybe tomorrow or something." I said and went back to the group trying to sound and act normal. Trunks pulled me onto his laps and I felt a little more uncomfortable and made up a lame excuse about how I had to go to the bathroom. He could see right through it. When I came out of the bathroom I made a quick pit stop to tell everyone that I had a headache and I needed to go to sleep. And bolted to the room. I climbed into the bed and just sat there with my teddy bear that was waiting patiently for me. I held it until I fell asleep; surprisingly it made me feel better. I woke up from the shaking of the bed; as everyone got in, but I kept my eyes closed. And then they started talking. "Hey guys, do you know what's up with Mar, she's been acting a little weird don't you think?" He asked, while he held onto my waist; I could feel hi m looking down on me. "Nope." Pan said. I smiled inwardly, and heard him sigh. I snuggled up to him and hugged him back. He could practically hear feel him smiling. "Hey want to hear something funny?" he asked everyone. "What?" Goten asked for us. "At first I thought that Marron was The Black Cat." He said and everybody laughed, and then he shushed them all because I was sleeping. I smiled a bit and then fell back to sleep.  
Once again I was the first one to wake up, and I found Uncle Yamcha in the kitchen. "You know I never see you around anymore." I said walking towards him; he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, but the girl that you hooked me up with, she's really something." Ha said and I gave him a questioning look. And he answered my question for me. "Both ways." He said with a wink. We laughed and I made him some scrambled eggs and sausages. "Why don't you hang out with us today." I offered him. "Sure, but why?" He asked, I laughed at the fact that he knew me so well. I laughed a little first. "Because I told Bra and Pan about the whole trust thing, and I want to tell him, but I can't. And I want you to be there for me, just in case I need you." I said the last part kind of quietly. "No problem kid." He said and hugged me. We talked about random stuff and after he was done with his breakfast he washed his plate and utensils. Then he helped me with the breakfast making for everyone. He burnt the eggs that he tried scrambling, so I took over that job. Trunks was the first to come downstairs, and he came over to me, and slid his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulders. "Hope you don't mind Yamcha." He said "Nope, I'm just her uncle, not her parents." He said and we smiled at each other, "Oh, hey lets have a barbecue today!" Uncle Yamcha suggested. "Hey! There's an idea! I'll need to go shopping for food.' I told Uncle Yamcha and understood what I meant in saying so. What I actually meant was that I wanted him to go with me, so that we could talk. "Ok, I'll come." He said nonchalantly.  
Trunks sat at the table eating the scrambled eggs that I made; if Uncle Yamcha had made it who knows if he had even lived past the first bite. Everyone eventually came downstairs and I asked Pan and Bra to join Uncle Yamcha and I to the super market; and they agreed to tag along. "Uncle Yamcha, why don't you invite what's her face." I said, he playfully glared at me. "Her name is Jade, and I was thinking about it." he said and picked up a newspaper and started reading it. After I was done with everything I went and changed into a pale pink sundress, and slipped on my white sandals. I carried a small white purse with my money and the capsule for my outfit in it. I skipped downstairs and noticed that I had Trunks' attention I smiled at him. "You like?" I asked and he just nodded and pulled me onto his lap. I waited for Pan and Bra to change; and got up to talk with Uncle Yamcha. "I think I need a new outfit." I told him, emphasizing on the 'outfit'. He nodded, understanding what I was trying to tell him. "Tell Bra and Pan to meet us at the supermarket." Uncle Yamcha told the guys and we walked out and flew to the direction of the place where we got my first costume.  
We landed and went into the store. It smelled like weed and alcohol. We looked for awhile until I found the perfect one. It was black, but it was a two piece outfit. It was a very short skirt, with pants attached, what were they called again? Oh yea, skorts. And the top was a zip up one, and had no sleeves. This one wasn't shiny and plastic like, which was good, just incase I needed to hide in the shadows. If I was lucky enough I could have my own line of comics. Was all of this getting to my head? I hope not. We went to the register, and the person working the cashier looked wasted. So it probably didn't matter if they saw the outfit, they probably wouldn't even realize.  
I stuffed the new outfit into a capsule and we flew to the supermarket. We looked in the frozen meat section and found Pan and Bra throwing a couple packs of hot dogs into the cart. I saw a girl standing behind them and noticed that it was Paris who was with them! "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey Mar, we invited Paris to come, is that ok with you guys?" Pan asked Uncle Yamcha and I, we nodded our heads and we all went over to the bread section. We picked out a couple of hot dog buns and put them in the cart. Paris' cell phone rang and she excused herself. I took this opportunity to ask for their opinions about the situation. They all told me to only do what I felt I should do. "But remember you should tell him." Bra told me. "Yea, if you need help we're all here for you." Pan said reassuringly. That's what I needed, reassurance; and I turned to Uncle Yamcha to look for it, he nodded, agreeing to everything the other two have said. This was going to be hardest thing I ever did. 


	18. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
Paying for our purchases we headed back to Capsule Corp. in silence. But the silence was broken when a shrill voice called out to my Uncle Yamcha; he turned to face the banshee which summoned him. It was Jade, Uncle Yamcha's new toy. Pan, Paris, Bra and I looked at each other with sweat drops forming on our heads. "Hey Jade, what are you doing here?" He asked politely, and kissed her on her cheek. She giggled with glee and snuggled up to him. "Nothing, I was just wandering around." She seemed kind of 'peppy' I noted, and introduced myself. "Hello, I've heard so much about you!" I said offering my hand for her to take. She looked at me quizzically, and then looked behind me and beamed. "Bra!" She screamed and went over to hug her, Bra's out reached arms begged for me to help her. We all tried to stifle our laughter. After awhile Bra just shoved her off, but she didn't even seem to notice. "Hi" Bra said rather bored. "Oh Jade, are you doing anything now?" Uncle Yamcha said intervening the possible threat to her life by the hands of Bra. She looked like she was thinking, but then again she didn't really look like she could think at all. She shook her head. "Do you want to come to a little barbecue that we're going to have?" She beamed with happiness, and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Wow! Really?! I'd love to honey! Just let me grab a few stuff first ok?" She told him, he nodded and we waited for her outside of her apartment, where we followed her to.  
She took quite some time and we amused ourselves by planning on making her pay for her annoyance. Uncle Yamcha didn't even seem to mind. After awhile my curiosity got the better of me and I asked him. "Why do you put up with her? When she's so annoying." Paris looked at me and shook her head. "Mar, don't you know that most of the time guys could care less about a girl's personality, as long as they're good in bed." She said smirking, which soon turned into a huge grin when Uncle Yamcha's face blushed a deep red with embarrassment. We all laughed and Pan took out the frozen pack of hot dogs and put it on his forehead. "Just thought that you might want to cool off." She said smiling, and we laughed again. WE were silent again and then Bra spoke up. "Yamcha, I know that I set you up with her, but how can you stand her?" She asked, trying to be as polite as possible. He looked around and then turned back to us. "Truth be told I cant really. But she's just so adorable!" He said, "Just like a little kitten!" We all stared at him like he was stupid, and with his previous comment, I think that maybe Jade had rubbed off of him. But before we could say anything she stepped out of the door. Pan, Bra, Paris and I went ahead. We reached Capsule Corp. long before Uncle Yamcha and Jade did. So we went and changed and took our purchases outside, where the guys were waiting.  
As we entered we saw that Goten was trying to light the grill, and we all glanced at each other in terror. We ran to the other side of the pool, just as a massive flame jumped out and reached toward Goten, he jumped back, out of freight. And thus causing him to trip over his own feet into the pool. We all laughed and disposed the food onto a near-by table. Uubu took over, just for our safely. Just then a wind blew and I shivered, realizing how foolish this looked. A bunch of kids and two adults in their bathing suits in the middle of November, just a few days away from Thanksgiving. And they were having a barbecue! I laughed silently to myself. "Mar, you ok?" Paris asked me, I giggled and told her. And she looked around and burst out laughing. I went over to the pool and shook my head looking down at Goten. "Isn't the water cold?" I asked him confused, he looked around and lifted his glowing hand for me to see, he was heating the pool with his ki. He keeps on surprising me with his intellect. I smiled and pushed his hand under the water as Jade and Uncle Yamcha came out. But I just managed to shove him under the water. Bra shrieked and immediately pulled him out and smothered him in love. He looked at me and mouthed the words. 'Can you do that again for me?' I rolled my eyes and walked away. I casually sat on a lawn chair next to Trunks.  
He looked up and looked me up and down; his mouth slightly open, I just smirked and looked rolled my eyes. Our crazy tans were starting to fade, and remembering that I grabbed a bottle of sunscreen lotion. I tried to reach my back and Trunks took the bottle from me. He squirted a bit onto his palm and began massaging my shoulders and neck. I leaned into it a bit and moaned a little. I could feel him smirk. After he was done I began working on him. I made him lie down on his stomach and I sat on his back and began rubbing the lotion on his back; and massaging it. He was soon asleep and I got up and left. Uubu was almost done with the food and Pan was taking a few lessons from him. I was called over to Uncle Yamcha, and walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked "I just wanted you to meet Jade." He said and this time she smiled happily and pulled me into a hug. I rolled my eyes at this. I seemed to be doing a lot of this lately. I didn't hug back but I did hide my disgust at her. "Hi, nice to meet you, I've heard a few good things about you." I said smiling, and Uncle Yamcha gave me a look that told me to stop. She didn't seem to notice. "Really? So have I!" She said, "And who are you? I dint believe I've heard much about you." She said and I looked at her; not believing my ears, she was worse than.. well, hmm.. there wasn't anything that was worse than her!  
  
"I'm Marron, his niece. " I said slowly pointing to Uncle Yamcha. He looked at her. "I told you that she was my niece." He said, I believed him, she didn't look like she even paid attention. "Well I have to get going now, I'll see you two later!" I said and left. She must be pretty good in bed for Uncle Yamcha to still be with her.  
I giggled to myself and joined Bra and Goten in the pool, the water was warm and they were just sitting there. "Do you mind?" I asked, they shook their heads and Goten looked over to me smiling. "I saw you and Trunks over there." He said wiggling his eyebrows and I just shoved him a little. Bra looked at me with the same look that Goten had just given me. "Not you too!" I said in disbelief, and tried to stifle my laughter but failed. "So what are we doing on thanksgiving? Is your mom having another Thanksgiving dinner?" I asked Bra changing the subject. She nodded. "Everyone's coming as usual." She said and we just sat in silence, until I noticed that Bra and Goten looked behind me and smirked. She backed up a little, I began to turn around, wondering what they were smirking at. That's when Trunks grabbed me from behind and took me under the pool. I pulled away and shoved him down and swam to the top. Bra joined in and we each took one of his arms and pulled him down further. Goten joined us and started tickling his feet. Trunks' eyes widened and he tried to keep the air that he had in him; but failing unsuccessfully. We let him go and re- surfaced. Laughing we tried to catch out breaths. "Goten! You're supposed to be my best friend! What happened?!" He asked a little upset, but it was out of good fun. "I like watching you suffer." He said and we just laughed. Pan and Uubu came over to us and took out huge water guns. Our eyes widened in shock and we began to swim away with fear. They still blasted us with ice cold water, all the while laughing maniacally. Bra and I evidently had the same idea, because we both grabbed the guys and pulled them in front of us; using them as a shield. They screamed and tried to push away the cold water and we just laughed. After awhile we dragged ourselves out of the pool and grabbed a few towels. We glared daggers at Uubu and Pan and looked at each other briefly and got us. We slowly stalked to them and flipped them into the pool. When we had settled down I noticed that Uncle Yamcha and Jade was no where to be found. I'm guessing that they were in his room. I shook my head and tried to remove all of that out of my head. He was my uncle for Dende's sake! It was really creepy, so we all went to the food and commented on how well Uubu and Pan had done on the food. I looked around and noticed that Paris was missing. "Has anyone seen Paris?" I asked worried, they all shook their heads and we went off to look for her, afraid that something might have happened to her.  
  
I wandered to the front of Capsule Corp. and found her with Chris, sitting on the steps. I looked with interest and listened to them for a bit. They were obviously flirting. "So why are you here again?" Paris asked him, smiling a bit. "No reason, I was walking by across the street and smelled the barbecue coming from Capsule Corp. so I came over to see what we going on, since it's the middle of November and all." He said chuckling. "I thought you were spying on us." She said laughing. He shook his head. "Nope, just thought that maybe you guys have gone mad." He told her, "Hey if you're free sometime or later on , do you want to go out and do something?" he asked, his cheeks turning a nice pink. I couldn't help but 'aww' at the scene that was unfolding in front of me. 'Say yes!' I mentally told her, knowing that she wouldn't at all. She was too shy. "Maybe." Was all she said before standing up. "Call me ok?" she said and gave him a hug. He hugged back, and she left. Lucky for me she went around the other way. I ran back and saw that everyone was already there. I didn't say anything. "Hey guys!" She said, "I hope you guys didn't miss me, sorry I saw Chris just now." She said and rejoined us. "It's ok, as long as you're safe," Pan told her, "so that you can judge the food that me and Uub prepped." She said and we all grabbed a little bit of everything; it all smelled so good. After we had gotten our food I lead Paris away from the rest of the group and smirked at her. "Are you going to meet him afterwards?" I asked "You spied on me?!" She asked shocked. "No, I just heard that part." I told her and waited for her answer. She seemed calm again. "I don't know, I want to I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Go for it, you guys are so meant to be together, even if it's not going to be a long lasting relationship." I told her. "Yea, I guess it cant hurt." She said and we went back. After we had our fill of the delicacy, we just sat around, a little tired. There was nothing left, and it had been about 45 minutes. We just laid around talking about whatever came to our minds.  
I went to the juice bar and make everybody piña coladas. After awhile we all just sort of wandered back into the pool. Floating around, and playing 'Marco Polo' Pan, Bra, Paris and I kept on pulling Trunks' swimming trunks down while he had his eyes closed as he was 'it'. Despite the great temptation I didn't peek down. When it started to get dark we reluctantly packed up everything and put it back in its rightful places. Paris left to go and have coffee with Chris, he called just in time; as she was leaving Capsule Corp. after we all got our showers in we went to our room; and crawled into bed.  
As I laid down my back cracked. That's how I knew that I had a good day. Then I remembered that I had to tell Trunks, it was the right thing to do. Even if it meant that we couldn't be the way that we are tight now. "Trunks, can I have a word with you in private please?" I asked him walking towards the door. He followed me into the living room, but we didn't bother to sit down. "Is everything alright?" He asked worried, I didn't know how to answer him. "I don know" I began. "You see.." I said trailing off, trying to muster up the courage I needed to get it out. I couldn't. "I think I ate too much, and I just wanted to feel comforted with only you around." I said offering a fake smile. He bought it, and pulled me into a hug, and just held me. "I'm sorry, I hope you feel better." He cooed and I couldn't help but sigh and lean against him. After awhile longer: I couldn't take it anymore, so we went back to the room. Pan and Bra looked at me expectantly. I shook my head the lightest, and I noticed them sigh and glance at each other. "Sorry" I said, and realized that everyone was looking at me. "Sorry I wasn't feeling well." I said covering it up. Pan and Uubu glared at me; and I quickly clarified. "Not that it was your fault! It wasn't the food, I just ate too much." I said and sighed in relief. That was a close one. We turned on the TV to some weird cartoon. We didn't pay any attention to it. Tiredness took over our bodies and we were soon asleep.  
When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the room. I padded downstairs and found everyone eating Pop Tarts. I grabbed one and sat down; No one said anything, just letting our eyes wander around in total silence. The atmosphere was very weird. But as soon as we were done we were livelier. We got cleaned up and headed for the living room. I just sat there as Pan and Bra pulled Trunks away. After awhile I realized what they were doing, I got up and left. I started wandering around Capsule Corp. trying to get myself lost. I saw the back of Trunks' head and I saw Pan and Bra talking to him, I turned around and bolted out of there. As I was busy going up the stairs I saw Trunks advancing on me, I turned a corner and tried to loose him, but he cut me off. "Mar, we need to talk." He began. "About what?" I decided to play clueless. "Pan and Bra told me that you needed to talk to me." He said "What did they tell you?" I asked, so that if I did have to tell him anything I wouldn't have to repeat anything they already said and suffer even longer. I started fidgeting around with my fingers. "Well, they told me that you have to talk to me, it was important. And it had to do with trust." H paused. "You don't trust me?" He said shocked. "No! That's not it." I told him, twisting my fingers around. "Ok, let's see, where to begin.." I said more to myself than to him. I took a deep breath and tried to look into his eyes.  
I couldn't do this, but I had to. "Ok, you see, I have this thing with trust. And I do trust you, but I just feel uncomfortable sometimes. And it's not you personally. But it's because of what has happened to me in the past." I blurted out. Boy was that hard. I was nearly twisting my fingers off, but I continued. "It's because I've been cheated on like two to three times, and I almost got raped by a friend once. And it's just that one title that just makes me uncomfortable. I looked into his eyes, hoping to see understanding. But I couldn't, so I looked down to my fingers, which were being bent into all different shapes. "Well, my thing is, if there are feelings, then you don't need a title." He tried to justify. I shook my head. "Every time I get close to a guy, like if I'm 'talking' to him, I can't help but feel uncomfortable. And that makes it hard for me." I said, and we fell silent. I looked into his eyes; and I don't know if it was just me or what. But I saw hurt in them. And it hurts to know that I put it there. After what seemed like eternity I took a chance at speaking. "So where do we stand?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. "We're still friends!" he clarified, "I couldn't live with myself if we weren't." He told me. He must have taken my words the wrong way, because I just wanted to tell him, I never intended for it to end this way. I didn't want to be 'just friends'. I just wanted to let him know!  
But if that's what he thought I meant, then it must have been sub- consciously. And the sub-conscious was almost never wrong. So I just let it go without any thing. After awhile longer I decided to leave, I gave him a hug, and it was nice too. I went downstairs and went back to the room. I crawled into bed and just lay there. Pan and Bra came in, and asked me what happened. I told them that I was still kind of sleepy, and I would tell them later on; knowing that they would go to Trunks. He could tell the story, I was too depressed. I just wanted to stay where we were, but I guess this was what he wanted. After about 15 to 20 minutes there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and Uncle Yamcha walked in. I was so relieved! He came over and hugged me. "How'd you know?" I asked him. "Well, I was walking by, and I was right under the stairs, I had just walked Jade to the door. And I hear everything." He told me, "Sorry." He added. I shook my head. "It's ok, I'm glad that you did. This way I wont have to explain it." I said trying to make myself smile, even a little. "Want to go out? Just you and me." He said, I just shrugged my shoulders and fell back onto the bed. "Sure, why not." I said and he picked out a few nice outfits for me to pick from. He forced me to put on make up and then pulled me outside. I would've flown but I was to upset with myself. So we drove. I didn't even know where we were going.  
We drove for what seemed like forever, he ended up taking me to the mall. Just what the doctor ordered; the spoiling of an uncle. There really wasn't anything there that got my remotely interested, until I saw a poster with The Black Cat on it! I dragged Uncle Yamcha to the store, and got one. I've never felt so good before. "Wow, you're quite something now huh?" He said trying to cheer me up, about the earlier incidents. I slimed a little. And felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to meet brilliant green eyes. I blinked to get myself strait.  
The eyes belonged to a very attractive guy, I noted. Almost better looking than Trunks, I mentally slapped myself for that thought. "Yes?" I asked giving this stranger my perfect attention. "You dropped this." He said handing me the poster that had slipped out of my hands. "Oh thanks!" I said and took it from him. I was about to walk away when he said something that took my attention back to him. "You're The Black Cat aren't you?" He said looking at me. I froze in place but forced myself to respond. "No, I'm sorry you have the wrong person. I get it all the time though." I said forcing a little laugh. That's when Uncle Yamcha appeared. "Hey I was wondering where you disappeared of to!" He said and noticed the guy behind me. "Hello.. umm." He said obviously interested in him name. "Brandon." The guy with the amazing green eyes replied. "I dropped my poster/" I told Uncle Yamcha. "Sir are you aware that your daughter is The Black Cat" Brandon said. Uncle Yamcha looked at me a bit confused and surprised, and I shook my head a little. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, she gets that a lot, and I'm not her father." He told Brandon. I sighed in relief a bit; and looked over to Brandon. Who looked a bit disappointed. The next few moments were a blur, but I guess I ended up giving Brandon my number, and I got his.  
As Uncle Yamcha and I were leaving I just realized what had happened. "Do you realized what just happened?!" I shouted at him. "Yea, some kid recognizes you, and you got his number," He stated. "Is that a good thing?" I asked him. "I don't know." 


	19. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
When we got back I didn't see anyone, so I went to the room and added Brandon's number to my cell phone. I grabbed my costume and went to Uncle Yamcha's room. Knocking on the door a few times he told me to come in; so I opened the door and walked in. "I want to 'patrol'." I told him. He just quirked up an eyebrow at me. "Patrol? Why?" He asked me a bit curious. "Because it feels like the right thing to do, I'm sure there are stuff happening out there that they don't show on TV." I told him, my eyes doing all the begging for me. He opened the window and I took that went to the bathroom and changed. I noticed that my tan was gone, and walked out. "I'll be back, I didn't see anyone yet, so tell them that I'm taking a nap in here ok?" I asked him, he nodded his head and watched my leave.  
Before I went 'patrolling' I went to my usual spot behind Capsule Corp. but I hesitated, what if Trunks was there? Pushing all of those thoughts aside I landed; the tips of my boots touching the ground softly with a light 'tap'. I tried to clear my mind and do a bit of meditation. Cracking my neck and my finders I took a cleansing breath. And my senses enhanced as I floated a bit above the ground. My ears twitched a bit as I heard something in the background, it sounded like the snapping of twigs. My concentration was broken as I sensed someone behind me. I slowly let myself down and turned around. Just as luck would have it, it was Trunks. But it didn't look like he noticed me, his lead was hung low, and he was looking at the ground. He finally looked up, and I forced a smile, my stomach felt a bit queasy but I put that aside. He looked so miserable.  
Knowing that I caused that unhappiness in him I felt terrible. "Hey.." He said trying unsuccessfully to smile. "Hey, why so glum?" I asked sitting down on the ground. He joined me. "I could ask you the same question." He said noting my expression. I didn't even notice that I was frowning. He sighed and then answered my question. "It's over." Was all he said, and waited for me to tell him why I was frowning. "I did something stupid." Was my reason, I said it while I looked to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. We sat in silence, and then I got up. "I'm sorry I have to go now, I have to 'patrol'." I told him and dusted myself off. "Wait!" He said kind of suddenly as I was about a foot or two off of the ground. I looked back and waited for him to say something. "Let me go with you." I laughed a little. Remembering my roll as The Black Cat, I looked at him skeptically buying time to find a good excuse. And this was a sure-fire plan. "First of all, you'll be recognized, and second of all I'm not going to carry you around, unless you can fly." I said, and he couldn't admit to me that he could fly, or else everything would be ruined. His ever so wonderful smirk found it's way to his lip. "The whole noticing me thing, it's not a problem, and if it is, I'll just use a disguise. And the flying thing.." He trailed off, I was about to jump with victory when he took out his capsule and popped it open; wouldn't you know it, it was a convertible air car. I sighed a bit in defeat. "Go put on a 'disguise'." I instructed him. While he was gone I debated whether or not I should just leave him. My heart was literally hurting a bit. He came back dressed in all black, his pants here baggy, and he wore a hat, his shirt was just a normal black tee shirt. I took off, and flew ahead, I thought about flying ahead and possibly loosing him. "You don't mind do you?" He asked me. "No." I said and noticed that his air car was really high up, and I decided to question this. "I didn't know that the air cars were able to come this high up." I commented, and hovered over the passenger's and then plopped down. There was no point in flying when he could just drive me around. "Yea, I had my sister do the shit for my car, she's gotten quite good with mechanical stuff." He told me, I never knew Bra was this good. I heard sirens and looked over, I didn't say anything, and dove over. I followed the sirens and found that there was a crime scene. I landed and walked over to the police. "What's the matter?" I asked, fearing that something might have happened. "Guys in there, took over the house, the residents are safe for now. The bastards are threatening to set off bombs and what not. They said that they're packing major heat." A police officer told me, and I flew to the back of the house. I saw Trunks watching from the side. I opened a window that was conveniently unlocked. I tiptoed through the room; it looked like a little girl's room. Decorated with pink and dolls. I sensed someone behind me, and spun around. This guy was huge, and had a metal bat. My reflexes immediately made me connect my elbow with his gut. He flinched a bit, but didn't move. I fazed out and reappeared behind me, and took advantage of his attempt at swinging at me, I ducked and jumped on top of him, he yelled and tried to grab me. I kneed him in his face and he stumbled a bit, and then fell over. I picked him up over my head and threw him out of the window, on his way down he was screaming. But I appeared right under him within a second and caught him. "You fucking whore! I swear I'm going to rip off your tits and stuck 'em up your ass!" He yelled at me. "Well, that's not nice.." I said before he got up and tackled me to the ground, and started strangling me, he choked me until I began turning red. I got so mad that I flared my ki and it blew him away, his head knocked against the side of the house, and a bit of blood ran down the side of his head; and then I attacked him.  
I clawed at his face, and used him as a punching bag, and I felt someone pull me away gently. I looked up, and saw Trunks look at me a little scared. "I'll take him now." Was all he said and motioned for me to get back inside. I flipped into the window and saw three guys rush at me, all from different sides. This was almost too easy. I jumped up, right before any of them got to me, and they all crashed into each other. "What t he fuck are you guys doing here?" I asked the guys on the floor. They just moaned in response. I threw the now unconscious men out of the window and caught them once more. Trunks waited there and I handed the scumbags to him. I got back into the room and a few guys were there with gas masks on. Before I could react they sprayed a sick greenish gas that took over the entire room. I tried to find my way back to the window, but I ended up bumping my head into a wall. "..fuck.." I mumbled before I passed out.  
The next conscious moment I had, my head was throbbing and when I tried to open my eyes they hurt like a bitch. After a moment of two, I finally got my eyes to open; my surroundings were a blur. But I was able to clear it all after awhile. "Had a nice nap?" A masculine voice asked, I suppose that he was talking to me. I looked around a bit and realized that I was in a small room, and I was sitting in a chair. Or rather, I was tied to it with chains, a few layers of it. The man that was talking was right in front of me; he was rather tall, and had a thick mustache. And little to no hair; and looked neat in his suit. "Who the fuck are you?" I mumbled trying to glare at him, and trying not to concentrate on my throbbing head. "No need for a lady to use such harsh language, my dear. Or should I say.. Marron." My eyes widened a bit, but not enough for him to notice, I hoped. "I think you have the wrong person." I said looking directly into his eyes. He chuckled, and shook his head a little. "I don't think so, you have your mother's eyes. Those horrible eyes." He paused and went on, "And besides I checked on it." I narrowed my 'horrible' eyes at him, I think my eyes were beautiful. "Fuck you, you have no right to tell me that, or hold me here, wherever the fuck this is." I was silent for a moment, "Who are you?" He grinned. "Why, Dr. Gero of course." Smirking he took a few steps towards me. "I thought you were dead!" I gasped "Yes, but the man that you're referring to would be my father." He informed me. "I didn't know that he had a son, and what do you want with me?" "No one knew, and I curse my father for that. But all in all he was my father and he made me what I am today. And as for what I want with you, I want your life. I want revenge. And most importantly I want your parents to feel what I felt when they took my father's life away from him; away from me." He said getting angrier by the second. "So what exactly are you 'today'?" I mocked and matched his anger with mine. He had no right to kidnap me and tie me up. I could've broken the chains, but he probably had some guards around or something, so I just sat there, taking in the information. "I am, much like your mother, part android." He said with a smile on him face, but it was filled with evil and soon turned into a scowl. "Now your life will be my revenge." 


	20. Fight For Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I didn't have much time, so I had to act fast. I took a quick glance around, I was wrong before, there were no guards. But before I could break free I had to buy some time first. So I levitated into the air, chair and all, I knocked him over and then broke out of the binding chains. He was getting up, and moved into a fighting stance. I followed suit, and waited for him to make the first move. He was fast, he fazed behind me and tried to kick me. Too bad I was faster though. I jumped to the side and rammed my shoulder into him. He took a step back, and I took advantage of this by landing a punch in his chest. But I found myself retracting it really fast, this chest was as hard as metal! In my rage I pushed all thoughts aside. And began unleashing my uncontrollable rage on him. "Tell me, do you really think that you can actually beat me?" He mocked. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Even if I can't, I'm sure that my friends and family will sense my ki, and they'll be here." I spat out, there was no need to panic, but I began to worry as he started laughing maniacally. "What the fuck is so funny?" I began to lose my temper. "Silly girl, you're underground, in a place that your ki can not be sensed, my technology is highly advanced." Now I was panicking. I could do this, I reassured myself. Then once again launched myself at him, I sent a ki blast right to his face, and he yelled in pain. Then the smoke cleared, part of his 'skin' had come off, and mechanical pieces were sticking out. "As you can see, my father was obviously a genius, to have created his son into a brilliant, yet deadly machine. And I'll use what he gave, and made me to get his revenge." He said getting up. "Listen you ugly fuck, I could ca re less about your dumb ass father, and your lame excuse for revenge. But I want to get back to my life, so if we can speed this shit up, and let me kill you, I'll be much obliged." I told him and sent a wave of ki blasts his way. He jumped away, but not before a few had hurt him. He surprised me when he threw a few at me, I didn't know he could do that! I tried to dodge them, but the surprise that I got delayed me.  
I flew up to him and uppercut him, then punched him one good time right in his kisser. He stumbled back a bit. I fazed out and reappeared behind him. I kicked him in his back and as he was going d own; he grabbed my foot and dragged me down. He caught himself a few feet from the ground, and threw me into the hard surface. I coughed up a bit of blood, and at the sight of it I just lost it. But I didn't get up, he was walking towards me, he was talking, no doubt about some nonsense, but it was all lost to me, I waited until he was about a foot away from me before I made my move.  
I fazed behind him, and before he could even turn to look; I shoved my fist right through him. He yelled out in excruciating pain; I removed my arm and backed up a bit. He growled at me, and almost faster than I could see he made a grab for me. He screamed and shit a few ki beams out at me, I dodged them for the most part, but one of them cut across my arm, and blood ran down. I was distracted, and he grabbed my arm, right over the cut. I screamed out in pain and kicked his throat. He let go and tried to get some air in. it was amazing that he was still living, even with the big ass hole in the middle of him. I began to have the evil voice of doubt in my head. What if I couldn't beat him, what if she did take me out. But I couldn't think about that right now, I had to try my best to get back, there was no way I was going to go out like this. I charged up my right hand with ki, and ran towards him, and I sliced his hand off with my power charged hand. I made another attempt to try and cut off more of his body parts, but he jumped away in shock. By now I was covered with cuts and my body was beginning to weaken quite a bit. I flipped away just as he jumped up and tried to land a kick on me.  
I was seeing red, nothing was making sense to me anymore, and then I had the sudden urge to just toast him. "DIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" I screamed out! and the next few minutes were a blur. But after awhile I noticed that I was covered with cuts and bruises, and the bastard was cut in half. I couldn't believe it, did I do this? I couldn't think strait right now, I needed a senzu bean, and I needed it now. Looking around I couldn't find a door, and I was loosing quite a bit of blood, but I had to get out. "Ah fuck it.." I mumbled to myself and blasted a hole through the ceiling. I continued the blast until it went through all of the layers. That really took a lot out of me, I slowly floated up, through the holes. There were armed men, but they weren't paying any attention to me, they were running away from me. Finally, I get a little respect. I flew out and saw nothing but water all around me.  
IT was getting hard to stay awake, and conscious; so after awhile I started to plummet to the ground. I thought it was going to be the end of me! But as luck or fate would have it, whichever one, I was glad that a certain purple haired demi- saiyan caught me. I heard him sigh and look down at me. "Just rest." He told me, before I passed out.  
  
A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy, and cant think strait. And I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short. 


	21. Meet Brandon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story  
  
I awoke in a bed, I groaned a little; I reached up to rub my temples. And I noticed that all of my cuts and bruises were gone. I was confused, and realized that this must be the work of a senzu bean. I tried to remember what happened after I found my way out of the underground prison that I was held in. it was all a blur to me, I gasped as I realized that Trunks had found me. I bolted upright, and looked around me, no wonder this place looked familiar! I was in one of Capsule Corp.'s medical facility! I also noticed that I was still in my costume. What if Trunks had figured out who I was? How would I explain this to him? What if everybody figured it out?!  
Just then the door opened, and I drew in a sharp intake of breath. It was Uncle Yamcha! I beamed with happiness. Before I could say anything, he put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey kiddo!" He whispered. "Hey Uncle Yamcha!" I whispered back, "Why are we whispering?" I asked in a hushed tone. He smiled, "First of all, I managed to keep your identity a secret. I got Puar in it too. Everyone thinks that you're with her at the spa. And I found Trunks flying you to a hospital, but convinced him to bring you back here. On our way back, he told me that he was tempted to unmask you. And he would've too; but I managed to give him a sob story about privacy, dignity, and stuff like that." I smiled at him. Now nobody can tell me that I don't have the best uncle ever! "Thanks Uncle Yamcha!" I said smiling. After a bit of talking he decided to leave. And not a moment too late, because a minutes later Trunks walked me. Boy wasn't I the popular one.  
He smiled, happy that I was awake. "You probably want to know how you got better, right?" He asked me, walking in with something behind his back. I was a little lost, but once again returned to The Black Cat's persona. I nodded. "Yes I would, the last time I checked, I was cut and bruised." He walked closer and sat down in a chair next to me. "Well, let's just say that there's a certain bean out there that can heal you to perfect health." He said grinning and took out what was behind his back. There in front of me were half a dozen roses, arranged nicely with baby's breath. I had never really gotten and roses before. I took them willingly, my fingers urging to brush against the soft petals. I drowned my face into the petals and inhaled the pungent aroma. "Thanks!" I said, regaining my composure. "So, you can fly huh?" I asked, remembering what had happened and acting clueless. Damn I'm good! "Uh, you see.. well.. " He couldn't find any words. I was patient with this, but persisted him, just to torture him "Yes?" I urged on, making him squirm. "I was standing on my car, and I caught you!" He said, it was tempting to roll my eyes, but I resisted. "Thank you so much!" I over exaggerated, though I was glad that he saved my life. He edged closer to me as time went on. But he pulled away, smart boy. I smirked. "Well Trunks, I must go now! Thanks for everything." I said before departing from the window, roses in hand. I landed in my little spot behind Capsule Corp. and sat down; it just seemed like the logical thing to do. I just needed time to think, and before I knew it, I was talking to myself. Is that healthy? "What if Trunks had found out who I was? Would he have been mad? But then again, maybe if he found out that way, I wouldn't have to face it later on. And if I just avoid it all together, I'd be a hypocrite, and I feel that it's the right thing to do. And not to mention everybody else, I don't think it's healthy for me to betray my closest friends." Before I could say anything else, Uncle Yamcha walked into view. "Hey Kiddo, I heard what your were saying." He said and joined me on the ground. "You mean you were eavesdropping." I said. "Yes. Yes I was." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "So do you think I should tell them?" I asked him, he sighed. "Listen, I really can't say, it's your call. And I don't know how they're going to react. But do you ant to know what I think personally?" He asked, I nodded. "I think that they're going to be thrilled, I don't think that they're going to be mad at you for keeping something from them for so long." I thought about it, it did seem logical. "So did Trunks give you those?" He asked motioning to my roses, I blushed a bit. "Yea, that's another thing. I think he likes both me, and me." I said trying to make myself feel better. "I'm sorry, I understand why you would have mixed feelings." He said trying to sympathize. I shrugged my shoulders and covered up my feelings with a bright smile. But Uncle Yamcha knew what I was doing, but he decided to ignore that. "Let's go to the spa!" I suggested, and he smiled. "Maybe you should change first huh?" He motioned to my outfit, and I rushed to his window. I did a quick ki search; everybody was in the kitchen.  
I ran to the room, and locked the door. I decided to take a quick shower. I thought about how I defeated that old bastard. Dr. Gero's son. I shuddered at the thought, and got out. Getting dressed I flew out of the window and landed next Uncle Yamcha's car. I got in and waited for him to go. When he didn't I looked over to see what was the matter. He was asleep. I pushed the horn and he jumped up, and hit his head. The next few minutes were filled with my laughter, and his lecturing me. But it was all out of good fun. We drove to the spa, and found our beloved Puar in the sauna. We joined her and then went off for massages. I needed one; my last fight had taken its toll on me. And on the car ride over he was asking me about it, and what happened, but I was too tired to say anything.  
Then we went for our facials, and everything else. By the time we were done I felt like a new person! Sadly there was one day left before Puar had to leave, but I guess that was enough pampering for her. We left there late, and we finally got back to Uncle Yamcha's car. But before he started it up, she turned to me, and put his keys back into his pocket? I gave him a questioning look. "What?" I asked, almost afraid "You're suppose to fill us in on the details of what happened." He said smirking, I sighed and leaned back into the seat, and Puar took her seat in my lap as usual. "Ok, but no interruptions ok?" I told them, and they just gave a slight nod. "Ok, so I guess it started when I wanted to 'patrol', and I went to my spot behind Capsule Corp. and I tried to meditate, but then Trunks came up behind me, and before I let anything slip, I remembered my role. And it was sort of hard, he looked so sad, and miserable. And I couldn't help it. When I told him that I had to go and patrol he offered to come with me. And long story short, he ended up coming with me. And when we got to a house that had been taken over by some ass holes. Anyway, when Trunks went to drop off a few of the guys to the police I went back in and the whole room was gassed. I was knocked unconscious, so I guess I was kidnapped. I don't know how I they got out without anyone seeing anything, or Trunks sensing anything. Anyway, when I woke up. I was bound to a chair with chains. And you will not believe this when I tell you, but the guy that was behind this was Dr. Gero's son!" Uncle Yamcha and Puar were staring at me with surprise, but I just continued. "I know! No one knew that he existed, and he was also part android, and then he was talking about how he wanted revenge. He was crazy, talking about killing me to get his revenge for his father. I broke free and we began to fight, after awhile things began to get a little fuzzy, and I don't really know what happened, but apparently I got so mad that I defeated him!" I said proudly. "And I blasted through the place, but I didn't have enough strength, but luckily Trunks caught me." I finished dramatically. I waited for someone to say something, Uncle Yamcha finally spoke up. "But I tried sensing your ki, why couldn't I sense it?" "He said that his place was made from some special stuff, and it just masks it." I said, a little confused myself. "Let's talk later, I want to get back." I told him and then looked down to the unusually quiet Puar. She seemed deep in thought. She looked up to me and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "What is it?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Nothing." She told me, and I just let it go.  
When we finally reached Capsule Corp. and I ran to our room a little excited. Everyone was there, and they were excited too. We ended up talking about the events of the day, even though Trunks and I didn't even look at each other. My ringing cell phone interrupted our conversation. I looked at the screen to see who was calling, it was Brandon. I smiled, and answered. Everyone was quiet, listening to me. "Hey Brandon!" I said happily, and Pan and Bra inched closer to me. I batted them away, and left the room. Brandon was really sweet, and funny. It felt so comfortable talking to him, almost as if we've known each other forever. We lost track of time and ended up talking for about two hours. We said our good byes and I returned to the room. Everyone had settled down and Pan and Bra got up and jumped me. I looked around and dragged myself up, Trunks wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Trunks?" I asked the guys. "He said that he wasn't feeling well." Uubu told me, which only worried me. "Is he ok? "I asked. "Yea, He's sleeping in his room." Goten told me, I suddenly found my fingers very interesting.  
All of a sudden I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms and tell him that I was sorry. But that wasn't my call, was it? "Bra, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in your room tonight." I was still looking down at my nails. She smiled sympathetically. And She and Pan ushered me to her room. "So who's Brandon?" Pan asked, I smiled a little, just a guy I met in the mall. He's really cool, he thought I was The Black Cat." I said laughing a little. They joined in with me, and I smiled. I changed into my pajamas and they tucked me in. I rolled my eyes, just as I opened my mouth to object but that was interrupted by Goten and Uubu barging in. They too began to tuck me in, and kiss my cheeks and make a fuss over me. Normally I would've been annoyed, but the comfort of friends was much needed, I would feel better if Trunks was the one that was here, but that couldn't be helped. I slowly drifted off to sleep, and thanked God that I had loved ones.  
When I woke up the next morning the sun was already up and shining. I fixed myself up, so that I looked half-decent, and went to our room. Everyone was still sleeping, I walked over to my stuff and grabbed a poster. I unraveled it and stuck it on the back of the door. And took a step back to admire myself. I smiled to myself, and thought about yesterday's events. What if I had decided to stay the sweet and innocent girl that I had once been. there wouldn't even be a chance for me to survive. But then again, he never would've found me, had I not been The Black Cat. My thoughts were interrupted by the moans of my friends. It started with Pan, who woke up Uubu whom hit Goten as he was stretching and he stirred a little, snuggling closer to Bra, and pushed her off of the bed. Everyone bolted up when they heard the 'thump' that Bra had caused. I laughed, they were so cute. They all looked at me, and then behind me, tot he poster. That's when I realized that they might recognize me, but it was too late now. Being the smart one that I am I took their attention away from that. "Let's hang out at the mall today, we don't have to buy anything." Pan and Bra looked at me and smiled. They were already out of bed, and getting ready. The guys were taking their time. I walked to Uncle Yamcha's room where he was still asleep next to Jade. I quirked an eyebrow but just shut the door.  
Then I got an idea and called Brandon. "Good morning!" I said probably a little too chirpy. "Hey Mar, what's up?" He asked "Nothing, me and some friends are going to the mall, and I want you to join us. Well, that is if you want to or have the time to." I explained, he laughed a bit. "Um, sure, maybe I'll hang with you for a bit." He agreed. "Yay! When can you get there?" I asked "Umm, doesn't matter to me, I can get there within 20 minutes." "Umm, be there in a bout an hour ok?" "Sure, bye Mar!" "Bye!" We hung up, and I skipped off to Trunks' room. and stopped myself. I knocked on the door, and he was awake. "Come in" He called "Hey Trunks" I greeted, he was dressed and sitting at his desk. He turned around to meet my eyes. "Hey Mar, what can I do for you?" He asked, I stood at the door. "Come to the mall with us." I said, he thought about it. "Come on, it'll be fun!" I encouraged and walked over to him. "Fine." He said and handed me a piece of paper, which I guessed was a note, I stuffed it in my pocket and mumbled a thanks. It was good to know that we were still friends. I dragged him to the kitchen and forced him to cook.  
He began getting ingredients for his fried rice. "Serves me right for cooking." He mumbled and I just rolled my eyes. After about 15 minutes everyone came down. The food smelled so good, my mouth was watering. "I didn't know you ordered food, Mar." Bra said, and almost fainted when she saw Trunks at the stove. "Told you." Was all I said before grabbing a plate and sitting down. Everyone was complimenting Trunks on the food and amazed, but then I remembered that we were supposed to meet Brandon at the mall. I got up and scribbled a note for Uncle Yamcha to clean up for us, and stuck it on the table. "We don't have time you guys, we're suppose to be at the mall, I told Brandon to meet us there." I told them and dragged them out of the door. I couldn't help but notice that Trunks rolled his eyes. "So tell us about Brandon." Goten said trying to make conversation. "Well, he has amazing green eyes, he's great, I feel like I've known him forever, and you'll like him, I promise." I said and as we reached the mall's entrance my cell phone rang. I picked it up, it was Brandon. "I'm here." I told him and saw him sitting in a chair as I walked in. We hung up and I ran over to him.  
I introduced him to everyone, and vice versa. Trunks didn't even try to be friendly. Everyone got along just fine, except Trunks, who fell back from the group. I joined him. "You don't like him?" I asked "He's fine" Trunks said trying to smile reassuringly. But I knew him to well, so it didn't work. "Cheer up, come on, is there anything you want?" I asked looking around the mall trying to find a store. "You.." He said barely audible. "What was that?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he said. "Juice." He said, and I told the group to wait while I went and got some juice with Trunks. I sighed and cursed myself. "Do any of you want anything to drink?" I called out to them. They didn't.  
Trunks and I walked in total silence, I got us a piña colada, and after a few sips I was done. He finished it off and we went back. We all went to the bookstore, and browsed through some stuff. I stuck with Brandon and we talked about our favorite instrument; the guitar. "Do you know how to play the guitar?" I asked, he nodded. "Yup, it's what I do to let off some steam. How about you?" He asked me. "No but I wish I did, you have no idea how much I want to." He smiled and patted my back. "Let's go to the music place later, k?" He told me, and I gave him a questioning look. "Why?" "Don't worry about it." He told me and walked away. "Hey! Tell me!" I demanded going after him. 


	22. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.. and Brandon  
  
When I managed to pounce on him we fell to the ground, laughing. He got up and pulled me to my feet. After one conversation over the phone with Brandon, I felt close to him. "Come on, let's go to the music store!" He said enthusiastically. "You're not going to get me anything there are you?" I asked stepping in his way. "I don't know." He said and walked past me. The others were already following him. Trunks on the other hand was just glaring at the back of his head. "Cheer up!" I said grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the store to catch up with the others. He entwined his fingers with mine, and I couldn't help but give off a small sigh. And he must have noticed it too because he dropped my hand, and gave a small but sad smile. Gave one back and went back to Brandon. He was already in the store, and Bra was standing next to him, talking about something. Everyone was looking around, and goofing off.  
I stood next to Brandon, and looked at the guitar that he held. It was beautiful, I may not have known a thing about guitars, but I knew it was amazing. "You like it?" He asked. I nodded dumbly. "It's yours!" He said and handed the cashier his credit card. After a few more minutes of finalizing some stuff he handed me the bag with my lesson books, and he held the guitar for me. Correction, my guitar. "I'm going to sign up for classes as soon as possible!" I said skipping with joy, and smiled and ruffled my hair, I didn't mind, this guy was amazing. "No need to, I'll give you lessons myself; that is if you want me to." "Hell yea! You are officially one of my favorite people ever." I said and Pan bumped me a little. "You are too Pan." I said and hugged her. We all walked and talked for a while, everyone except for Trunks. "I have to go, I have a head ache." He mumbled; before we could say anything at all he left. "What's wrong with him?" Uubu asked no one in particular. After awhile we shrugged it off and we eventually found a place to eat.  
I sat between Goten and Brandon, and we played 'pass it down' between the three of us. After awhile it got physical, and being the one in the middle I was getting most of the abuse. After we ate we all decided to go home. "Why don't you came and hang out at our place?" Bra offered clinging onto Gotens arm. "Sure, I have nothing else to do." He said and we all got up and left. I saw Brandon's eyes widen at the sight of Capsule Corp. he looked amazed. "You ok?" I teased, and he just walked in with a daze. We all sat in the living room and everyone watched as Brandon gave me my first guitar lesson. I was so confused, and basically lost. After awhile we gave up and eventually everyone fell asleep; except for Brandon and I. He stopped for awhile, my fingers were beginning to hurt, so I made us some hot chocolate, and we talked for awhile.  
I knew this was coming, but I wish it didn't. "So what's up with you and Trunks?" He asked me, I moaned a little and began with the story. By the time I was done he was shaking his head. I smirked and gave him a slight punch on his arm. We looked around the room, Bra and Goten we snuggling together, and Pan and Uubu were sprawled out over each other. He got up and stretched. I stood up also, and bent over backwards to crack my back. "When are you free?" I asked him. "Um, it doesn't matter, give me a call ok? I have to go." He said and I walked him to the door. We said our good byes and I grabbed my guitar and the books and went to the bedroom.  
I looked to Trunks door and decided to go there after I dropped of my stuff. I put my guitar in the corner and walked into Trunks' room, where he was asleep. I kneeled down, and looked at him. I cursed myself for being to mellow dramatic and touched his cheek softly. He edged closer to me. "You know, I never wanted to hurt you. At all." I whispered before I knew what had come out of my mouth. "Fuck, if I knew shit like this was going to happen, I wouldn't have made the choices that I did." I needed to tell him, I needed to tell everyone, and they wouldn't keep anything from me. I laid my head down next to him, but decided that this was comfortable. So I crawled to the other side of his bed and lay down. He instinctively turned over. I took one of his arms and put it around me, and then closed my eyes to rest.  
When I woke up he was staring at me clueless, and I stared back, and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. I did this a number of times, looking stupid I just shut my mouth. We got up and walked to the living room silently. Everyone was already up, and we sprawled out on the floor. This would probably be a good time to tell everyone, but I couldn't. "Brandon gone?" Uubu asked, I nodded. "So what's up with the two of you?" Bra asked me "We're just friends, he's really cool, what do you think of him?" I asked, they all nodded in approval, all except for Trunks, who looked away, and acted like he didn't hear me. "So are you guys hungry?" Pan asked, already headed to the kitchen, she freezer and took out a few mini pizza bagels. Trunks was sitting on the couch, I joined him. "Hey, you ok?" I asked concerned. He turned to look at me, he searched my face, I don't know what he was looking for, but I searched his eyes. I didn't know exactly what I saw, but I had to look away. It was way too intense. "Why did you climb into my bed, with me?" He asked almost in a hushed tone. I felt everyone turn to us. Bra suggested that they go to her room and find something to play later. He tried to leave as quietly as possible. I realized that he was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know." I said looking away for a second. I felt him roll his eyes. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that you needed somebody to be Brandon while me was gone?" He said coldly. The way he said Brandon's name sounded deadly, like it was laced with venom. "That's not it." I said just as coldly. "You don't have to lie, it's ok." He shot at me. I felt like slapping him, how dare he! "I think you have issues, why in the fuck would I be lying?" My voice raised till I was almost screaming. "Because you're a bitch!" He screamed, and before I could say anything, I reacted. I slapped him. Hard. I was glad that I did too, I got up and left.  
I went to Bra's room and sat on her bed. "I slapped him." I said emotionless. Pan and Bra gasped, and Goten and Uubu looked at me. "Go see if he's alright." I told the guys, I wasn't asking them to, I was telling them to. "What happened?" Pan asked. "Well, after Brandon left I went to our room to put down my guitar, then I went to Trunks' room. I saw the ass hole asleep and I crawled into bed with him, because I missed the fucker. When I woke up the bastard was staring at me. So we got up and went down stairs. And you know what happened. He asked me why I was in bed with him. I said that I didn't know, and shit happened. He said that I was lying, and shit!" I screamed, I didn't want to continue, I was too exhausted. "Don't worry about it," Bra said, rubbing my back "We'll find out the rest from him, you should get some rest." She said and we walked back to our bedroom. I grabbed my Guitar and got into bed. Pan had volunteered to get me some mini pizza bagels. I was letting my fingers do as they pleased, and let them be as reckless as they wanted to be. I set it aside and took the mini pizza bagels that Pan had and ate them. "If you don't mind, I want to sleep now." I said and they walked out. I turned on the radio, not really paying attention to any thing. I grabbed my cell phone and called Brandon. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey.." I mumbled, I guess he picked up on how shitty I felt by the tone of voice that I used. "Mar, what's the matter?" He asked urgently. "Nothing really, I just slapped Trunks." I said carelessly. After about half an hour, he hung up. He had told me to take it easy, and apologize. He told me to tell Trunks that he said sorry too. I decided to worry about it when I woke up.  
I woke up a few hours later, and went downstairs, where Trunks was looking miserable, and mad. "Sorry." I breathed out. He turned to me, and I saw a red mark on his cheek, had I really slapped him that hard? I reached out to touch it, but he retracted from my reach. "Brandon says sorry too." I said and he glared at me. I winced inwardly. "They told me," He began "that nothing was going on between you two, and I guess I never realized that I was a little jealous." A little?! Was he stupid or something, he was a lot more than a little jealous, but I didn't say anything, slowly I took a step foreword and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen under my touch, but I still held him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter. Then I moved out of his hold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the spot where I had slapped him. He turned to me, and didn't hesitate to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, but I was already kissing him back before I could register anything. We slowly broke apart, and I spotted four heads peaking at us behind a wall. I smiled to them, and they slowly came out. "Did you get the story?" I asked Pan and Bra. They nodded and smiled at us. So now that all of this is said and done, where do we stand? I wanted to ask him, but I didn't. I wanted to ask him in private. But first there was something I had to tell them. 


	23. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but this story  
  
I stepped away from them and waited will they were all comfortable. "Can you do me a favor, and promise me something?" I asked looking away; my fingers were suddenly a lot more interesting. There was a wave of 'of course' 'no problem' and 'we promise' I took in a shaky breath and opened my mouth, but not sound came out. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked, I nodded a bit. "I've been keeping a secret from you guys for awhile, and you probably wouldn't keep any secrets from me if you were in my position. You see, I'm.." I trailed off. "Oh my God, you're pregnant! You weren't kidding when we were in the gravity chamber!" Goten gasped out, I laughed nervously. "No, don't worry, nothing like that." I said and the room lost most of its tension. Not all, most. "I think it would be easier if I could show you." I said, getting up and walking to the bedroom. "Wait here for me." I said and got dressed in The Black Cat's outfit. I stepped out, and they all gasped. I studied each of their faces. They understood, they gasped, and they couldn't find any words. "Surprise.." I said, timidly. They could either accept me, or turn their backs on me now. "Hold fuck.." Uubu muttered. They got up, and walked towards me, I had the strange urge to hide under the covers. I didn't now if they were ok with this, or ok with me hiding this little secret of mine.  
I could tell that they were looking for words, I held up my hands, and led them to the couch. "I'm sorry guys, I knew that I should have told you sooner, and yes, I should have told you about me being able to fight too, but I couldn't." I was pushing myself into the couch, trying to sink in and disappear. "Uncle Yamcha and Puar know, and they've helped me a number of times to cover it up." I had so much I wanted to say, but I knew that it would be easier if they could ask me the questions later on. I turned to Trunks. "Sorry, I'm truly sorry, Trunks. I know I've made it difficult, and hard on you." I said, near to tears. He must have sensed this, because he grabbed my hand and nodded. I sat up a little straighter, and out of the couch. Any questions. They couldn't think of any right now, and I was grateful for that. "Can I talk to you in private please?" I looked at the rest of the group, they motioned for me to go. So we got up and headed to the back door.  
I knew where we were going, so I lead the way. We went to 'our' spot, and I leaned against a tree. He stepped up to me, and looked at me. He was only a half a foot away and I couldn't help but wonder which way things were going to go now. "Do you know how confused I am?" He said almost laughing, looking up to the sky. "I'm sorry." I said looking up at him, wishing he would tell me just what exactly was going through his mind. He looked down at me, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I know why you did all of this." He said putting his hands on my waste. "You do?" I asked, and he nodded. "And I'm really sorry, it's because I thought you were two different people, and you saw that I had feelings for 'the both of you'. Am I right?" I could only nod my head a little. "But don't you realize, that no matter who you are, I would always find you, and care about you?" He said amused, pulling me into him. I guess that it did make sense. "I have another little confession." I mumbled against him. He waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath and told him. "When I told you about me almost getting raped by a friend, and being cheated on a couple of times, I dint mean to end what we had. But I didn't say anything, because I guessed that was what you wanted, since you assumed I meant that." I said holding on to him a little tighter. I felt him smirk, and he kissed my forehead. I smiled. I never thought that I would be off this easy.  
We eventually sat on the ground; he leaned his back against the tree and pulled me into his lap. "I really don't want to ruin our friendship." He muttered into my hair. I turned around to face him. "I know, I don't either. And what are the chances that we're going to end up together in the end." I said, and I could see him physically wince, but maybe I was just seeing things. I was just being honest. "You want to go back to the way that we were?" He asked holding my hands in his. I was silent for awhile, and nodded my head. We didn't say anything, I just turned around again and we watched the stars. I can be just as much of a hopeless romantic when I want to be. After a few more minutes I got up. "I'm going in." I told him. "I'm sorry." He said. I laughed. "I'm not getting this." I said. "When I went with you, I should have, and could have protected you. But they took you away." He said getting up. I rolled my eyes. "It's ok." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him back to Capsule Corp. He stopped suddenly. I could tell that this was really troubling him. "When I found you, you were beaten up pretty badly. And I can help but feel a little responsible for that." His eyes were pleading with me to forgive him. "It's ok, I'm just grateful that Uncle Yamcha convinced you to take me back here." I said reaching up to give him a kiss. He returned it. "By the way, Brandon's just a friend right?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously. Jokingly, I punched his arm and walked in.  
When we walked into the living room everyone had out a bunch of junk food, and were all eating and talking. I took of my mask, and took a seat on the couch. "Everything's all gravy now, so any questions?" I asked. "Yea! When and how did you learn to fight?!" Goten asked me excited. "I don't know, it's been awhile, but I sort of taught myself, and Uncle Yamcha taught me a little." I said trying to make him sit down. "Why?" Pan asked handing me a pop tart; damn they knew me so well. I laughed to myself at this thought. "Want to know the truth?" I asked them. "Is it something that'll make us feel sorry or stupid?" Uubu asked only half joking. "Yea, it's because I was tired of hearing you guys talk about fighting, and being the only one that couldn't do a damn thing. And seeing you guys spar taught me a few things." I said looking around. They were looking around the room trying to find a place where their gaze felt comfortable. "It's ok, in fact, I would like to thank you!" I said looking strait at them.  
We all joked around and talked about things a little easier after all of that. I don't know how it happened but Bra wanted me to spar with her in the gravity room. So everyone watched as I took down Bra. They were all very amaze d at how well I've been doing. I had to admit, it felt really good to be able to tell someone other than Uncle Yamcha. Bra was a really tough fighter, but I won! It was great! Everyone wanted to go against me, to test my limits, but was too tired, and promised to spar with them some other time. When we went to the kitchen Uncle Yamcha and Puar were already there. They looked up; their mouths open slightly. "Oh hello.." Uncle Yamcha started off slowly. Puar floated to me and gave me a questioning look. I laughed at them. "It' ok guys, I told them. Which reminds me, I have to change into something else." I said before leaving.  
When I came back they were all bugging Uncle Yamcha and Puar with questions of what had happened to me. I stayed behind the wall, until they were done, so that I wouldn't have to answer any questions. Yes, I'm aware that I can be very evil at times. When they got quiet I walked out in my pajamas and took a seat next to Uncle Yamcha and Trunk. "We answered most of their questions." Puar told me, giving me a look that told me that I was going to owe her. I nodded and let her sit in my lap. Everyone took turns asking me questions, when Pan asked one that never occurred to me before. "Do your parents know?" She asked. I had a million thoughts going through my head, surely they've seen me on TV before, and the chances of them recognizing are pretty good. Why haven't they called? "I don't know." I said looking at Uncle Yamcha, hoping that he would answer the question. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
We eventually got tired, and went to bed; I was once again in Trunks' arms. I thought about what I said earlier, outside. About how we probably wouldn't end up together. The truth was, I had a feeling we would but that wouldn't be for awhile. I sniggled closer to him and breathed in his natural scent. It took almost all of my will power to keep myself from pouncing on him and covering him with butterfly kisses, and leaving teeth marks all over him. 'Good thoughts in; bad thoughts out' I repeated in my head, before falling asleep. 


	24. When Brandon Met Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story  
  
We had all awoken around the same time, due to an annoying bird that wouldn't shut up. I tried to drown out the sound, by stuffing my head under a pillow, but that hadn't helped. "Shut the fuck up.." I mumbled and I heard Bra giggle. "Interesting choice of first words in the morning, huh?" She spoke, I could see that Uubu was getting just as annoyed and I saw him left a glowing had to the direction of the bird. Pan rolled over on him in her sleep and landed off the bed. "That girl could sleep through almost anything." Trunks said behind me, propping himself up with one hand, and using the other to snake around my waist and hold my hand. I blushed a little, but leaned into him afterwards. Goten got up, and swooped up Bra, and they left the room. We were all confused, but decided to let it go, for now. Pan and Uubu had finally gotten up, and were back onto the bed. The bird had stopped, and we were quiet.  
Just as the four of us were going to get up and go to the kitchen to get some food, Goten and Bra busted through the door. Their arms full of Pop Tarts, bagels, and almost all of the breakfast food you could imagine! Of course, being the Pop Tart addict that I was I snatched a few before everyone else. My body felt a little cramped, and so I decided to stretch a little. But there wasn't enough room. I looked up and got an idea. I floated up and stretched. That way, I didn't her in anybody's way. When I landed back on the bed, almost everyone was staring at me. I quirked up an eyebrow. "What? Don't you remember.." I trailed of as they all re composed themselves. I laughed a little and looked over to the poster on the back of the door. I knew Trunks was following my gaze, and I felt him smile. "Hey Mar, you wanna spar?" Geten asked through as mouthful of food. He swallowed, "I want to see how good you are." He said, I grabbed another Pop Tart and munched on it a bit. "Sure, after I finish this one." I said indicating the Pop Tart, "Oh, and you can't go super on me, it wouldn't be fair." I said getting up. "You guys coming?" Goten asked as we headed to the gravity chamber. We set it to a hundred times normal gravity and powered up.  
He made the first move, by trying to punch at me, I moved a bit and grabbed his out stretched arm and kicked him in the stomach. "Wait, maybe we should wait until I'm done digesting." H e said standing up holding his stomach. "Sorry." I said turning of the gravity. Uubu went to get more food from our room and we lay on the floor, talking about anything that came to mind. "Hey, do you think that maybe we'll have to take over our parents' job as protecting the world?" Pan asked. "We all looked at her, thinking hard on this. "Yea, I think so." Bra said, tossing a ki ball up and down. I batted hers away with one that I had thrown at her. "Hey!" She protested, and formed another one and tossed it at me, I caught it and tossed it to Pan, who tossed it to Goten. He threw it back to Bra and she passed it on to Trunks. "You do realize that this is going to explode soon right?" Goten pointed out. We played hot potato with it for awhile, when Uubu walked in. Pan tossed it to him, and he dropped everything to catch it. Just as he realized what it was, he tried getting rid of it, but it exploded in his face anyway. We all laughed at his misfortune, as Pan pleaded her case to him. He forgave her, and took a seat. We formed a circle and moved the food to the middle. I had a bowl of cereal and a few Pop Tarts. We cleaned up and went back to our room. When I saw my guitar I reached for my phone. I called up Brandon and asked if he had time, he said that he was free and had no life. I invited him over and told everyone that I was going to get a lesson. Trunks didn't seem threatened by him anymore.  
When he got here I sat him down and told him what was going on between Trunks and I before we got started. "You guys are going to end up together." He said emotionless and flipped through the lesson book that he had gotten for me. "How can you say that?! You do realize that I'm still a teen right?" He nodded and dismissed everything as he began teaching me how to play my guitar. After about an hour we stopped and sat and talked, Everyone came down and greeted him. Trunks apologized, and we all sat around. I decided to go and freshen up. When I came back down we decided to drive around. "Why don't you come with us?" Uubu offered. He thought about it and decided to come along. I decided to make a quick call to Paris, and before I could say anything she was crying to me. I couldn't make out any of her words. "Paris, calm down, and tell me what happened." I instructed her, I heard her take a few shaky breaths. "Remember how I thought Chris was into me, I guess he isn't, and I think he was just toying with me and leading me on." She blurted out. Continuing she told me that she had a feeling that he was going to ask her out soon, but instead he asked out another girl. I told her to get dressed, and we were taking her out.  
When I told the others they were all mad at Chris. Brandon was looking a little lost and I filled him in. "That's not right." He said sympathetically, Trunks drove over to Paris' and I ran into her room, and held her. I lead her to the car, and she noticed Brandon there. "Hi" she said shyly, he smiled and returned her greeting. Everyone scooted over, to make room for her, glad that I wasn't cramped in the back with the rest of them I leaned back into the passenger side's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked Trunks. "I don't know." He said smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Hey where do you guys want to go?" I asked before we ended up driving around in circles for hours on end. "Can we go to the park?" Paris asked. Without a word Trunks started driving in the direction of the park. We walked around for awhile, until we found a few swings. These were the swings that I had sat on with Paris that night. I smiled and noticed that they were wide. Trunks noticed me looking down at them and scooted me over, and took a seat. Wouldn't you know it, we fit perfectly.  
I looked over to Brandon and Paris, they were getting along very well. He was pushing her on the swing, and she looked happy. They were obviously flirting, it was.. well, cute. At least Brandon was taking Paris' mind off of Chris. Trunks grabbed my hand and held it under his, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to him, and stared cluelessly into his eyes, and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked the top of my hand with his thumb. The eight of us talked idly, mostly about what we were going to do for the holidays. Brandon was going away for the holidays, and Paris was staying at home, and cooking her first meal. When we heard this we sort of edged away from her. You have to understand, she hasn't had much experience in the kitchen. Brandon was the only one who didn't know what he was getting himself into when he asked to sample her food. Next thing you know, we're planning to meet in front of Capsule Corp. on Christmas. Where the eight of us would meet and Paris would poison us. I mean, where she would give us some of her delectable food.  
We eventually got up and went back to Capsule Corp. after we were done. Apparently we decided to play tag, because we were running around Capsule Corp. away from Goten. I had become his main topic after awhile, and I felt that my lungs were about to give way. I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hey! You're cheating!" Goten yelled through the door. "You don't know, I may actually need to use the bathroom!" I countered "Oh.. sorry." I heard him laugh nervously and tried to hold in my laughter until I was sure that he was gone. I took some time to regain some strength and slowly opened the door. I stuck my head out slowly and looked around. There was no one in sight so I stepped out and made my way down the hall. Trunks had suddenly appeared around the corner, he smiled at me, and strode over faster to me. "Hey!" He said. "Hey, have you seen Goten?" I asked backing away a bit, just in case Trunks was now 'it'. He shook his head and when he was a few steps away from me he made a move to tag me. But I jumped out of the way and laughed as he ran after me. I lead him to Bra, to get his attention off of me. If worked, and poor unsuspecting Bra was tagged. Now I was running side by side with Trunks. After a few hours we all collapsed in the living room, my head was spinning.  
Paris and Brandon went home and after we were all settled we settled for watching a handful of movies. We were each snuggled up with our rightful partners and fell asleep in the middle of 'Spriggan', or at least I did. But not before recognizing the ringing of my cell phone. But I was too tired to bother and drowned out the sound by burying my head into Trunks' side and hearing the soft thumping of his heart. This, I could get used to. 


	25. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Disclaimer: Hmm, I don't wont anything but this story, and the ideas for it.. leave me alone..  
  
Pan shook me awake fiercely, throwing a capsule at me. It hit me in the forehead, and I cursed a bit and looked at it. It was the capsule that held The Black Cat's outfit in it. I panicked, trying to find an answer, when I remembered that she knew. She burst out laughing, I gave her a questioning look. "It's two o' clock, my mom told us that they were coming home early." She told me. "How early?" I asked "Like, tomorrow, that early." I sat up and held up the capsule and asked her to explain it to me. "Oh, yea I wanted you to do me a favor and visit Paris. She really wants to see you, well. She didn't exactly say it like that, but she told me that she wanted to see The Black Cat again because bla bla bla." She said waving here hand and leaving the room to let me change. I did and dragged myself down to get something tot eat. I saw Trunks look up and a small blush crept across his cheeks. I smiled at him and Uubu moved over a chair so that I could sit next to Trunks. "So when are you going to see Paris?" Goten asked setting a plate of pancakes in front of me. They were burnt. I didn't touch them, instead I settled for some cappuccino, Trunks was sipping on a cup of coffee himself, I felt him looking me up and down. I took a burnt pancake and threw it at him without turning around. "I don't know." I answered Goten, acting like nothing happened. "Well, she called over an the middle of the night last night, and she told me that she wanted to see 'The Black Cat" He paused to do a few flashy moves like 'The Great Saiyaman' We burst out laughing, and he continued. "She said that it felt comforting with you, and she wished to God that she could meet you again, and stuff, I guess she wants to talk to you." I nodded, not fully understanding a thing but agreed. "So what's going to happen?" I asked. "We'll set it up, so that it looks like you were passing by." Uubu said indicating to himself and Goten. "Can you be somewhere in front of her place now maybe?" Goten asked as he and headed for the door, I nodded and Uubu picked up the phone calling Paris, telling her that Goten was going to take her out, just to cheer her up. I smiled, knowing that someone wanted to see me, because they felt like they had a connection to me.  
I gave Trunks a hug, and kissed his neck as I pulled away. And headed for the back door. I flew up and headed for Paris' place. Goten was already there and he and Paris had just left her place. I saw her look up to the clouds, and I made my move. I flew right into her viewing range. I took a quick look and saw her yelling and pounding on Goten with excitement I smiled, and heard her call me. I took a dive and landed in front of her after a few flips; I saw Goten roll his eyes, and I gave him a look but redirected my attention to Paris. "Oh my Lord! I wanted to see you again so badly, and now you're here! Remember me I'm Paris!" She blurted out very fast. I nodded and said hi. "You're the girl I met in the park, right?" I asked her, her smile got bigger and she hugged me. Well, it was more of a squeeze than a hug, but it was really amusing. She forgot about Goten and lead me to her place, inviting me in. Goten followed us in and offered to make us something to drink. "Did you know that I had hoped to see you again? I felt really comfortable with you around. Like I could tell you anything, and not worry about you telling your other friends." She said sincerely. I nodded, and felt like I was betraying her trust as a friend. She told me about Chris, and how she was pissed at him. She actually thought that it was her fault that he wanted some bimbo over Paris. What kind of a sick hold does he have over her? I was mortified to hear that he had turned to the bimbo when she had refused to sleep with him. "You didn't do anything wrong at all, I'm proud of you, you're strong." I coaxed her as a few of her tears slipped. Goten handed her a tissue. He had sat patiently by me the whole time. And his ki had flared a little when she told me what had happened.  
When I had left, I promised to see her sometime again. I waited in a tree outside of her place, until Goten had emerged. He walked up to me; he obviously did a ki search in order to find me. "Is the little kitty cat stuck in the tree?" He asked playfully. I smiled and jumped down. "Chris is a bastard." I simply stated as we looked around and took to the sky. "I never thought he was such an ass hole. We should kick his ass." Goten said as we flew. The rest of the way back we were silent. When we got back everyone was in the room. I changed back to some normal clothes and remembered what Pan had said. Our parents were coming home tomorrow. The place wasn't really a mess, but I was still worried. What if they knew? Once again a million questions raced through my head. I fell onto the very comfortable bed. "Well, what happened?" Bra asked Goten and I. I took a quick glance to Goten, he shook his head the slightest. I turned back to Bra, and the rest of the group who had been waiting expectantly. "Nothing, we just talked." I told them. Trunks grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled and we fell asleep, Uubu set the alarm clock for eight o' clock to wake us up for dinner and everything else. Just as I was about to fall asleep Trunks pulled me closer to him. I looked up, he was already asleep. He had instinctively and subconsciously pulled me closer. It was sweet, really. It's really the little things in life that make up for the crappy- ness that goes on.  
When the alarm went off I dove under the covers, and apparently Trunks had too. We opened our eyes simultaneously and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I kept it going for awhile, until our protective covering was ripped away. I blushed nervously, and shoved him away. We ordered pizza and chinese food as a choice meal for our last dinner together with freedom. Uncle Yamcha and Puar joined us as we sat and talked. We forced Uncle Yamcha to tell us about his dating experiences, and we shared our stories as well. Puar made sure that he didn't lie and we were all surprised to learn they she did a bit of dating 'back in her day'. We learned a few things from Uncle Yamcha that he said would 'help us get by in life'. I have no doubt in my mind that they would. They were mostly make up tips and the sorts for us girls, and stuff for the guys. We moved on to talking about my alter ego and how my parents would feel if they knew. And unabatedly the subject of the late Dr. Gero's son trying to kill me. I dazed off, trying to keep my mind off of things. I was swaying, my body yearning for sleep, even though I had just gotten up not too long ago, the conversations were too much to bare.  
I felt myself leaning backwards, and before I could hit the floor I felt Pan hold me up. She muttered something about how I'd never change and handed me over to Trunks. I strained to open my eyes, but fell against his chest. He took me back to our room and laid me down on the bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. As he was about to leave I grabbed his hand and sat up, messing up the blankets that he took time to arrange for me. I heard myself mumble something about wanting him to stay and not leaving me alone. I'm not certain that my words made sense but he nodded and told me that he'd be right back. I guess I fell asleep before he had gotten back, but I had awaken in his room, my head on his chest. My head throbbed with pain and I moaned a little. I failed to notice that he was already up; so it startled me when he asked me if I was ok. I nodded and slipped my eyes closed again; but I didn't fall asleep. I listened to his heartbeat, and thought to myself, "I'm going to marry this guy.." I laughed to myself and got up.  
I got ready and helped out with whatever I could. Before I knew it they were back! Everyone had returned to Capsule Corp. to rest. I ran to my mom and dad and hugged them and kissed them. I went to everyone and did the same. After about an hour or so everything settled down and we exchanged stories. Nothing about The Black Cat came up. Yet. Our parents were all making a fuss over us, and asking if we were ok and all of the normal parent stuff. We kept on making suggestive remarks to their vacation. All in all we were having fun, until Uncle Yamcha decided to be stupid and bring up The Black Cat. "So have you heard of The Black Cat? She's the next big thing." Uncle Yamcha said, I could feel some of the tension that immediately built up. It took everything in me to keep from even glaring at Uncle Yamcha. "Yes." My mother spoke, I grabbed Trunks' hand under the table and heard him whimper a bit, I guess I grabbed him a little too hard. "She seems familiar somehow, don't you think?" My mother spoke, asking everybody, but looking directly at me. I nodded a little, I had a feeling that she knew.  
Pan saved me by asking me to help her get some more tea. I thanked her a about a million times. "I saw the way your mom looked at you, do you think she knows?" Pan asked me. I nodded a little, still unsure. "Do you think they'll be mad if they find out?" I asked looking for an earnest answer. "Seriously? "Pan asked me almost surprised. I nodded, for her to go on. "I don't think they'll be pissed, I think they'll be proud of you!" She told me enthusiastically. "Are you fucking crazy?! If my child had grown up without my knowing I'd be a little pissed." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders grabbing some stuff and heading out. I followed suit and sat back down again. The topic was still on The Black Cat. And it had gotten worse, they were asking about who this person could possibly be. I stole a glance at Uncle Yamcha, he was looking my way and smiling, the bastard. He knew exactly what was going through my mind, and he was hoping to expose me, that was my guess. "Hey, don't you think you guys should pack up, or at least pack up most of your stuff for now?" Bra asked us. We all got up and went upstairs to our room. Thank God my friends understood how uncomfortable I felt. "Thank you so much!" I said pulling all of them into a bear hug. "Do you want to tell them?" Uubu asked me with all seriousness in his voice. "I'm not sure, maybe, soon." I couldn't make up my mind, so I was babbling. "What do you guys think?" I asked, I was anxious for the answers. "If you want to, wait to tell. But only if you want them to know, if you don't feel comfortable with it, you don't have to." Said Goten. He made sense, and everyone was agreeing with him. This still didn't give me an answer, something I was looking for. We actually packed, but when we were all done we didn't leave the room. It would be sad to part ways. 


End file.
